Batman x Jason: Sexta Feira 13 em Gotham City
by O Amalgama
Summary: Batman segue o Coringa até Nova York, onde o palhaço do crime pretende se apoderar do corpo de um lendário assassino que supostamente morreu ali. Mas quando Jason revive em Gotham, Batman terá que descobrir como deter um assassino que não pode ser morto.
1. Terça Feira 10

_**Batman x Jason**_

_**Sexta-Feira 13 em Gotham City**_

_**Terça-Feira 10**_

* * *

><p>Manhattan, Nova York, 23h10.<p>

A cidade que nunca dorme, onde as estrelas no céu são ofuscadas pelas luzes que emergem do solo. Arranha-céus, outdoors animados, centenas de carros viajando de um lado para outro e uma variedade de pessoas como em nenhum outro lugar. É a maior cidade do mundo, graças a toda a atenção que esbanja em sua superfície. Mas esta noite, embora muitos não saibam, há algo sob ela que chama mais atenção. No ponto mais escuro, abaixo das ruas de Manhattan, estão os estranhos esgotos, berço de muitas lendas urbanas. Aqui não há crocodilos, mas existem outras criaturas perigosas que vagam por esta escuridão.

O departamento de saneamento havia enviado trabalhadores para limpar um setor dos esgotos onde houve um derramamento de ácido, o motivo não havia sido esclarecido nem tampouco os responsáveis por esse incidente. A essa hora da noite só restava um trabalhador, que já sem máscara de oxigênio checa o nível de contaminação com um aparelho, e tudo parecia bem, o trabalho já estava praticamente terminado.

- Hã? - um som podia ser ouvido, e ia aumentando. Era um som esganiçado, proveniente de algo vivo que vinha em sua direção deslizando com suas garras sobre o solo. Os ruídos aumentavam, e uma centena de olhos vermelhos brilharam quando o trabalhador usou sua lanterna averiguar de onde vinha o som - Ah, droga! - dizia sobressaltado ao ver dezenas de ratos passarem por baixo de seus pés. Os roedores fugiam apavorados, pelo que parecia, saindo da escuridão. O homem não pode conter sua curiosidade e vai até o local de onde os ratos saíam, guiado apenas por sua lanterna.

Nisso a luz começa a enfraquecer, pisca alguns momentos para depois apagar. O trabalhador está cercado pela escuridão, sem ver um palmo diante de seu nariz, e tenta fazer a lanterna acender como qualquer um faria nessa situação: batendo nela. A luz volta a se acender e ele prossegue iluminando seu caminho mas algo cai em seu braço roçando em sua pele, era um rato morto. O susto ao vê-lo e tentar tirá-lo faz com que solte a lanterna. O trabalhador segue a luz da lanterna para apanhá-la, mas a um passo de alcançá-la tropeça em algo e cai de cara no chão.

- Auch! Maldita... te peguei... o que é isto? - ao pegar a lanterna ilumina imediatamente o objeto a seu lado no qual tropeçou. A luz revela a imagem de um rosto roído pelos vermes, ossos à mostra, a pele queimada, podre, cortada e cheia de feridas, era um enorme cadáver que estava morto há vários dias, talvez meses. A surpresa faz com que o trabalhador se sobressalte e rapidamente se arraste para se afastar tentando se levantar. Ao iluminar melhor, vê o grande cadáver com uma roupa velha e rasgada. A poucos centímetros dele, uma velha máscara de hóquei. Chega a sentir náuseas ao ver como os vermes caminham por seu rosto e não se atreve a levá-lo, além do enorme peso seria repulsivo demais, sem falar que já estava no fim de seu turno, portanto não era sua responsabilidade, outra pessoa cuidaria disso. Decide deixar o corpo ali e voltar, mas ao dar a volta sua lanterna ilumina outro sujeito, com uma roupa roxa, e ao levantar a luz encontra a figura de um palhaço com um sorriso malicioso e olhos de demente. - Aaahh! Mas... que diabos faz aqui!

-Bom... só estava dando um passeio por esta belíssima paisagem de Nova York. - respira profundamente - Ah, sinta só o aroma, que delícia.

-Do que está falando, por acaso está louco? - o homem pálido se vira para ele, o trabalhador não pode evitar se sentir intimidado diante desses olhos de psicopata.

-Exatamente... e estou feliz de ser. Ha ha ha ha! - o homem pálido levanta sua mão, a vista do trabalhador se escurece. O trabalhador cai momentos depois com seu rosto deformado por um tétrico sorriso.

Minutos depois outros dois homens com jaquetas de couro desciam e estavam cobrindo o corpo em plástico preto, enquanto o homem pálido, de lábios vermelhos e cabelo verde, vestindo um sobretudo roxo e um chapéu da mesma cor, os vigiava enquanto passava algumas cartas de uma mão para outra.

-Senhor Coringa, o que pretende fazer com isto? - os olhos maníacos do palhaço se dirigem a seu ajudante mais alto. O sorriso do Coringa se torna maior e mais aterrorizante enquanto responde.

-Coringa: Oh Randy, o tamanho de sua cabeça é inversamente proporcional ao tamanho de seu cérebro, por isso apenas mantenha a boca fechada.

-Hã... sim senhor... - os ajudantes do Coringa erguem o corpo e começam a dirigir-se à saída, o Coringa avança e os empurra para chegar primeiro à superfície. As nuvens e relâmpagos cobriam o céu, anunciando chuva. O palhaço observa como seus subordinados tiravam o corpo com alguns problemas sem pensar em ajudá-los.

-Coringa: Vamos rapazes, se vocês se apressarem passaremos num McDonalds.

-Posso pedir um lanche feliz? - dizia Randy, o ajudante grande e idiota empurrando o cadáver com tanta força que este acaba caindo em cima de seu companheiro.

-Idiota! Tire isto de cima de mim. - Randy o ajuda erguendo o corpo, seu companheiro se levanta encharcado e xingando-o. Mas Randy não o escuta, pois se distrai com algo que cai do céu.

-Chefinho, quando foi que chegamos a Gotham City?

-Coringa: Paul, pode traduzir as besteiras que ele diz? - Paul segue o olhar de seu companheiro e arregala os olhos assustado pelo que via.

-Senhor, é o Bat... Aaaagh! - não termina de falar, um objeto em forma de morcego acerta sua cabeça violentamente, deixando-o inconsciente no solo. Coringa se vira já sabendo o que encontraria. Uma criatura descia, com suas asas cobrindo seu corpo, ao tocar o piso se levanta lentamente de forma ameaçadora e atemorizante com seus olhos totalmente brancos. Era o homem morcego, o cavaleiro das trevas.

-BATMAN! - dizia impressionado o ajudante que ainda restava ao Coringa.

-Coringa: Batman! O que o traz aqui?

-Batman: Tenho seguido seu rastro há vários dias Coringa, ultimamente seus movimentos não tem sido os de costume e seja lá o que estiver fazendo aqui terminou. Vai voltar para Arkham! - a enorme figura do morcego com sua capa cobrindo seu corpo se aproxima lentamente do Coringa não dando nenhuma saída.

-Coringa: Sinto muito Batman, mas a verdade é que não tenho tempo de brincar com você. HA, HA, HA, HA! - de sua manga o Coringa lança uma esfera que ao bater no chão libera uma densa cortina de fumaça, Batman cobre a boca com sua capa ao mesmo tempo em que usa a outra ponta dela para dividir a cortina de fumaça, então avança correndo para persegui-lo, depois de rapidamente amarrar o capanga desmaiado a um cano. Coringa e seu ajudante mais alto levam o corpo coberto até um carro já preparado. - Jogue-o no banco de trás, eu irei enquanto você se encarrega do morcego.

-Depois você volta para me buscar, chefe? - pergunta inocentemente.

-Coringa: Mas é claro! "Que idiota." - no momento que Coringa sobe no carro vê o Batman na sua frente, ele não perde a oportunidade e arranca com tudo, Batman faz um movimento com seu braço para depois saltar para o lado antes de ser atingido, Coringa perdeu a chance de atropelá-lo mas não dá importância e vai embora. O vigilante mascarado aciona um controle em seu cinturão enquanto acompanha o carro do Coringa com os olhos, aparentemente sem perceber que o outro capanga está atrás dele prestes a golpeá-lo, porém Batman salta dando um giro para trás, para cair e chutar a parte de trás de seu joelho derrubando-o.

-Batman: Fique aí! - Batman dá um forte golpe na nuca do capanga estúpido fazendo sua cara bater no asfalto, mas o brutamontes parece não ter se ferido e volta a se levantar, no entanto Batman não espera que se recupere e usando seu calcanhar volta a golpear no mesmo lugar deixando-o inconsciente desta vez.

Depois de amarrá-lo o Batmóvel chega e pára ao lado de seu dono, o veículo chegara por controle remoto. Batman aciona um controle no painel e numa tela de cristal líquido aparece o mapa da cidade com um ponto vermelho piscante se movendo, era o carro do Coringa. Momentos depois o Coringa cruzava tranqüilamente por Times Square, passando de faixa em faixa e tocando o tema de "La cucaracha" em sua buzina. De repente olha pelo retrovisor por acaso e não vê nenhum carro exceto os que bateram por sua causa, mas logo depois o Batmóvel aparece, o Coringa fica furioso e arranca o retrovisor para jogá-lo no Batmóvel sem fazer nenhum arranhão.

-Coringa: Não gostava do que via e acho que você também, não é? - Coringa acelera acertando alguns carros que perdem o controle e batem entre si, bloqueando o caminho de Batman, que dá a volta e entra na contramão. Batman evita os carros esquivando com grande habilidade ao volante, embora chegue muito perto de bater. Volta a olhar o Coringa que o observa divertido enquanto saca uma pistola, o semáforo está vermelho para ele e um trailer cruza o caminho, o palhaço atira na cabeça do motorista de um carro a sua frente e depois bate nele fazendo-o avançar e se chocar com o trailer, ficando no caminho do herói. - HA HA HA HA HA HA! - Coringa dá a volta e segue seu caminho, Batman rapidamente ativa um foguete atrás do carro e outro abaixo dele que o ergue fazendo-o saltar por cima do trailer virado, não consegue saltá-lo totalmente mas cai de lado com suas rodas do lado esquerdo viradas pra cima, permitindo-lhe cair no asfalto corretamente e continuar a perseguição.

O palhaço se vira e vê o Batmóvel ainda atrás dele, rapidamente se coloca a seu lado, Batman tenta fechar seu caminho, Coringa não teria como escapar. Nesse momento o céu estremece e uma chuva cai, o que o Coringa vê com bons olhos e dá a volta entrando por um café e atravessando-o até sair por uma loja de roupas. Ele faz uma curva e entra na ponte do Brooklyn. Prontamente o Batmóvel aparece a seu lado e abre a cabine, Batman sai e salta no carro de seu inimigo enfiando sua mão para controlar o volante, o palhaço aperta sua flor que espirra ácido queimando o antebraço do Batman, este golpeia seu rosto e vira o volante para bater o carro num poste. O carro bate e o Coringa sai disparado pelo pára-brisa junto com Batman do teto, mas o herói consegue agarrá-lo pelas roupas e com a mão esquerda saca um aparelho que dispara um cabo que envolve uma das vigas da ponte e depois de uma manobra ele desce junto com o Coringa que estava atordoado. Batman o segura pela gola, o barulho das viaturas e das ambulâncias se misturava com o cair da chuva e os trovões no céu.

-Batman: Diga logo que diabos fazia aqui!

-Coringa: Hahaha... vai descobrir agora mesmo... - Coringa aponta seu carro para onde Batman olha, de repente um relâmpago cai sobre o carro, porém ele não explode, mas se cobre de relâmpagos que surgem a seu redor como raízes, para depois formar uma onda elétrica que se expande tão rápido quanto some. O Coringa começa a gargalhar e Batman o golpeia deixando-o inconsciente para se dirigir ao carro com cautela, esse estranho fenômeno que presenciara o deixava na expectativa de que poderia ocorrer algo mais. Ao se aproximar nota uma estranha forma, parecia um corpo coberto por plástico preto e que apenas tinha fumaça saindo dele, sem ter se queimado por causa do relâmpago.

-Batman: "Esse louco está tramando algo..." - Batman olha para o Coringa que continua desmaiado. As ambulâncias chegavam junto com os policiais, os quais por não conhecerem o cavaleiro noturno apontam suas armas para ele.

-Policial: Mãos pra cima, aberração! - o policial se aproxima de Batman, que o olha por cima do ombro. Seu olhar intimida mais ainda o policial ficando prestes a disparar, mas de repente se dá conta de que não tinha mais sua arma, Batman a pegara.

-Batman: Mantenha a calma oficial, não lhe farei nada se não provocar nenhum incidente. - Batman devolve sua arma, nisso outro oficial mais graduado que reconhece o vigilante acalma os outros policiais que apontavam para ele como se fosse um monstro.

-Oficial: Todos baixem as armas! Desculpe senhor, a Liga da Justiça é bem-vinda aqui mas você não é muito visto com eles, felizmente lembro que há alguns anos nos ajudou num caso... Este é o tal Coringa? - pergunta ao ver o palhaço inconsciente.

-Batman: Sim, vou pedir que uma viatura o leve e esperem até que o pessoal de Arkham venha buscá-lo. - Batman vai até o carro do Coringa, o oficial vê como ele puxa com algum esforço o vulto coberto de plástico e depois o coloca no chão devido a seu peso, ao fazê-lo por uma das aberturas sai uma mão escura e cheia de verrugas e feridas.

-Oficial: Mãe de Deus! O que é essa coisa?

-Batman: Ao que parece, um cadáver decomposto. Sei que é assunto das autoridades cuidar disso, mas considerando que era o Coringa quem o trazia eu o levarei para analisá-lo e descobrir o que esse louco estava tramando. - nisso o Batmóvel chega esquivando todos os carros que haviam batido. Batman levanta o corpo e o coloca no veículo. - Espere que não tente me deter.

-Oficial: Suponho que deveríamos, mas quando chegamos você já havia partido. - diz piscando para dar a entender que ia encobri-lo.

-Batman: Ótimo. - Batman sobe no Batmóvel deixando o local. Os policiais põem o Coringa algemado numa viatura. Ele parece estar inconsciente, mas assim que o Batman se afasta, o palhaço abre os olhos e sorri.

No banco do carona ia amarrado com o cinto de segurança o corpo tirado dos esgotos de Nova York, sua mão esquerda estava ligeiramente fora do plástico. Batman estava concentrado no caminho para chegar o mais rápido possível a Gotham City. De alguma estranha forma, sua pele transpira uma gota de suor se forma em seu rosto, ele estranha e dá uma olhada no corpo, não sabe por que de repente tem esta sensação de que o perigo o espreita mais perto que nunca. Seus olhos voltam ao caminho. Minutos depois tudo transcorre normalmente, até que, sem que Batman notasse, a mão começa a mover um de seus dedos, e depois ela se abre e fecha, o corpo parecia estar vivo, era algo impossível, Batman vê e pode sentir mas não pode se mover, era como se uma estranha força se apoderasse dele e o paralisasse. Nisso, com um rápido movimento que o pega desprevenido, a mão vai direto a seu pescoço e começa a estrangulá-lo com uma força bestial, Batman vê como o vulto envolto no plástico começa a se mover, havia revivido. O monstro tira o plástico de sua face mostrando um horrível e putrefato rosto, com olhos cheios de uma fúria psicopata e assassina que ele jamais vira em sua vida. O Batmóvel perde o controle e vai por uma colina, Batman não pode fazer mas nada e o veículo termina explodindo ao bater.

-Batman: Ah! - Batman abre os olhos exaltado e vê como continuava dirigindo, o corpo permanecia como o deixara. Foi uma estranha ilusão a que teve. Mas como isso pôde acontecer? Essa visão foi estranha e logo agora, então começa a se perguntar mais a fundo o que está por trás desse corpo que o Coringa levava.

...

Hospital Universitário de Gotham City, necrotério.

O médico legista, que trazia em seu crachá o nome Harold, estava para terminar seu turno e começava a guardar suas coisas. Realizara algumas autópsias, bem poucas considerando que o Coringa estava solto, podia-se ver que ele não estava na cidade. Recolhe suas chaves sobre a mesa para trancar a porta, mas ao se voltar à saída encontra uma grande sombra em forma de morcego parada a sua frente dando-lhe um pequeno susto, mas apenas isso, já que sabe quem é ele e que não lhe faria mal.

-Harold: Caramba, homem! Quase me provoca um ataque do coração.

-Batman: Preciso de sua ajuda. - ao dizer isto Batman mostra o corpo que trazia embrulhado.

-Harold: Que? O que me trouxe desta vez?

-Batman: Preciso saber como morreu... e ver se pode identificar o corpo. - Harold olha o cadáver abrindo o plástico, a hedionda imagem lhe causa certa repugnância apesar de seus anos como legista.

-Harold: Uff, à primeira vista calcularia algumas semanas, mas é como ver uma múmia da era moderna que poderia ter meses nesse estado. Bem, coloque-o sobre a mesa, vamos começar a trabalhar. - Batman põe o corpo sobre a mesa de operações e ao fazê-lo algo cai do plástico, uma máscara de hóquei, que o médico recolhe. - Mmmmh... creio já ter visto alguém usando uma máscara assim.

-Batman: Eu também. - minutos depois de tentar cortar a pele do cadáver que estava realmente dura, ele decide tirar uma chapa de raio-X para analisar algo que encontrou na sua cabeça. Um estranho retângulo incrustado nela chama a atenção de Batman.

-Harold: Acho que você pode ir tranqüilo, darei os resultados amanhã à noite.

-Batman: Não sei se deveria ir até ter certeza.

-Harold: Não há perigo aqui, mas precisam de você lá fora. - Batman olha pela janela, o sinal do morcego iluminava o céu.

-Batman: Então voltarei mais tarde.

-Harold: Está bem. Olhe, também poderia procurar na base de dados... já foi... - o legista olha a sua volta, o homem morcego havia desaparecido como se nunca estivesse ali. Entretanto já o havia ajudado em outras ocasiões e se acostumara aos desaparecimentos de Batman como um fantasma que se move através das sombras.

O corpo permanecia estirado com seu macacão desabotoado no peito, os instrumentos para abrir o cadáver estavam numa bandeja do seu lado. Harold estava mais interessado em descobrir a identidade deste ser, já que com sua experiência havia definido a causa da morte e isso era o que mais o motivava a investigar. O corpo apresentava grande quantidade de feridas e queimaduras que não faziam mais que provocar aversão à primeira vista.

-Harold: Aha! Sabia que já tinha visto... - nos arquivos do computador estavam alguns artigos de jornais de anos anteriores. Encontrara uma reportagem sobre um serial-killer que usava máscara de hóquei e havia aterrorizado alguns acampamentos num lugar chamado Crystal Lake, transformando-se num mito do terror. Porém havia sido dado como morto por várias vezes e em todas retornou, nunca foi encontrado ou preso. Outra reportagem fala sobre um estranho homem com máscara de hóquei provocando pânico num local de Manhattan. - Mmmmh... parece interessante, será por acaso este... seja quem for de quem falam, o mesmo que tenho na mesa de operações? Por falar nisso, não diz o nome... Ah sim, aqui está... Jason... Ora, maldito Jason, recebeu o que merec... MMHHFF!

De repente Harold sente uma lâmina atravessar suas costas, não pode gritar pois uma mão tapa sua boca. A dor aumenta quando é levantado pelo objeto perfurante. O médico se debate tentando se soltar inutilmente, não pode se virar para ver quem o ataca, então olha para o reflexo de um vidro, o reflexo da mesa de operações mostra que está vazia. Olha em outro vidro o reflexo dele mesmo sendo atacado pelas costas e o agressor é o cadáver, o enorme ser havia se levantado apesar de morto. O monstro tira o bisturi das costas e a mão da boca de Harold permitindo-lhe gritar uma palavra.

-Harold: JASON!... AAAHH! - o monstro atravessa o bisturi por completo na testa do médico, o corpo sem vida de Harold cai espalhando seu sangue pelo piso, a criatura se vira ao ver a máscara sobre a mesa, então pega e lentamente a coloca em seu rosto, agora era a própria face da morte. Jason voltou.

Um porteiro próximo dali ouve os gritos e se aproxima para averiguar, o velho quase tem um infarto quando vê o corpo do médico caído no chão com seu sangue cobrindo-o, está para ir correndo chamar ajuda quando uma mão o agarra pelo rosto. O velho porteiro fita os olhos de Jason pela última vez sem poder gritar, Jason esmaga seu crânio com as duas mãos. Depois de largar o corpo do porteiro Jason sai pelo corredor para em seguida apanhar uma vassoura e parti-la ao meio levando apenas o cabo.

- E depois lhe disse que fosse para aquele lugar, ha, ha. - dizia uma das enfermeiras que conversava com outras duas, estavam num dos andares de cima, não havia muito movimento nesse andar. Outra das enfermeiras se distrai da conversa de sua amiga devido a um som que percebe, talvez fosse seu sexto sentido que a advertiu que fosse rumo à sala da maternidade, pois de alguma forma sentia que havia algo errado. Ao passar pelo berçário se assusta ao ver um homem de costas, então bate na vidraça para chamar sua atenção.

-Senhor! Você não deveria estar aí! - mas o homem a ignora, a enfermeira dá a volta pela porta que está aberta para entrar no berçário. A mulher estaca bruscamente ao ver o corpo de um médico a seus pés com um cabo de vassoura atravessando sua garganta. O pranto de todos os bebês se ouve em uníssono, a enfermeira dá um grito ao ver como Jason ergue pelo pé um deles que se agita chorando sem consolo. - Não... NÃOOO! - ela vê horrorizada que na outra mão Jason tem uma faca de cozinha e se lança com um movimento rápido impulsionado pela adrenalina conseguindo tirar o bebê das mãos do monstro e o abraça com todas as forças para protegê-lo. Jason assiste essa cena por alguns momentos, seu olhar sem emoção contrastando com os olhos da enfermeira. Jason a puxa pelos cabelos e desce violentamente sua outra mão com a faca.

Momentos depois Jason sai, as crianças continuam chorando, salpicadas de sangue, o bebê protegido pela enfermeira também chorava e continuava envolto nos braços desta, mas a enfermeira estava sem cabeça. As outras duas enfermeiras caminham até a maternidade procurando sua amiga que não voltara a um bom tempo apesar de seu turno já ter terminado. Ao virar para a sala da maternidade só se vê a parede branca salpicar com seu sangue. Jason sai com sua faca ensangüentada dirigindo-se até uma janela onde olha para o céu, o sinal do morcego iluminava a noite junto com as estrelas. Jason permanece contemplando essa figura, uma estranha exaltação o invade ao ver o símbolo do morcego.

...

Manhattan.

Na chefatura de polícia, o Coringa amarrado numa camisa de força era escoltado por dois policiais e dois enfermeiros que haviam chegado na ambulância do Asilo Arkham. Os policiais notam intrigados os cartões com um número nos gorros dos enfermeiros, mas não dão importância, desde que levem esse palhaço psicopata de sua cidade o mais rápido possível. Já dentro do veículo os enfermeiros não se despedem, seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados. Quando o veículo arranca, o enfermeiro que ia na parte de trás junto ao Coringa o livra da camisa de força.

-Coringa: Obrigado. Agora vão o mais rápido possível para Gotham City. - o enfermeiro que ia dirigindo responde com um "Sim, senhor", Coringa sorri e tira de suas mangas cartas e começa a brincar com elas, essas cartas tinham números e eram como as que estavam nos gorros dos enfermeiros. - Hahahaha! Que ótimo presente do Chapeleiro, não acham? O morceguinho não sabe que Jason tem uma destas cartas dentro de sua cabeça HAHAHA! Mas que piada incrível será esta, mal posso esperar até chegar a Gotham e ver o festival de sangue que nosso convidado especial nos dará! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Fim do primeiro dia.**_

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Bem-vindos a este primeiro capítulo de um fic que já planejava há tempos, espero que gostem desta combinação Batman e Jason, como podem ver os capítulos não tem nome, só marcam o dia em que transcorre a história e tudo terminará, obviamente, na Sexta-Feira 13. Caso se perguntem sobre esses cartões do Coringa, são os usados pelo Chapeleiro Maluco para controlar suas vítimas, será explicado melhor no segundo capítulo, onde se dará o primeiro encontro entre Jason e Batman, esperem sangue.<p> 


	2. Quarta Feira 11

_**Batman x Jason**_

_**Sexta-Feira 13 em Gotham City**_

_**Quarta-Feira 11**_

* * *

><p>- Só um monstro poderia ter feito algo assim...<p>

A sessão do cinema havia terminado, uma família sai após assistir "A _Marca do Zorro", _o filho vai seguro pelas mãos de seus pais, mas se separa deles e alegremente começa a imitar os movimentos do herói do filme enquanto seus pais o observam felizes.

- ...Sim, tudo era felicidade naquele momento, eu dançando como um tonto depois de ver esse filme, seguro com minha mãe e meu pai por esse caminho que nunca imaginei que para mim seria como entrar na boca do inferno. Porque só desse lugar poderia surgir uma criatura que se atreveria a matar um ser humano sem motivo algum, sem remorsos, sem se importar com as vítimas...

-...Ainda posso ouvir o som do disparo... Mas... não... o assassino está parado na nossa frente... meu pai tem a arma... O que é isso? O que significa?

-Thomas Wayne: Para trás! - grita a sua esposa e seu filho o pai do pequeno Bruce enquanto saca a arma de seu casaco e atira no assaltante em defesa própria. Mas o assassino continua em pé, as seis balas acabam e o assassino continua em pé.

-Ouço os sons do disparo, esses que tem me atormentado desde aquele momento... mas agora posso ouvir algo mais, esses disparos escondiam outro som... o som de uma lâmina cortando o ar... - o pequeno Bruce podia ver a arma cortar o ar até alcançar seu pai. O rosto do menino é salpicado pelo sangue de seu pai.

-Outro grito se ouve... é minha mãe... o assassino a atravessa e a ponta da faca fica a centímetros de meus olhos... minha mãe cai numa poça de sangue enquanto eu não posso me mover... o assassino... posso vê-lo enfim... sua faca e sua máscara branca que escondem olhos negros e vazios... é um demônio saído do inferno... - o assassino ergue sua faca para depois descê-la no pescoço de Bruce.

-Bruce: Aaaah! - Bruce Wayne se levanta bruscamente em sua cama. Havia sido só um pesadelo... ou uma lembrança reprimida? Sua cabeça dava voltas, os pesadelos sempre o perseguiam mas esse era novo, ainda podia sentir o frio do sangue em seu rosto e o fio da faca em seu pescoço. Esse homem, de alguma forma já o vira em algum lugar. Imediatamente se lembra do corpo de Manhattan que o Coringa tentara levar. - Coringa... tenho que ir a... Hã?... Mas o que? - Bruce olha pela janela de seu quarto e vê que era noite.

-Finalmente acordou, patrão Bruce. - Bruce Wayne olha seu mordomo, Alfred, que entra em seu quarto atento a quem criou desde que teve que substituir seus pais.

-Bruce: Quanto tempo dormi?

-Alfred: Chegou de madrugada e não saiu da cama senhor, esteve dormindo o dia todo, teve febre mas vejo que já se recuperou.

-Bruce: O dia todo? Isso não pode ser! Por quê não me acordou?

-Alfred: Tentei senhor, mas estava muito mal, deixei-o descansar para o seu bem, já que de outra forma...

-Bruce: De outra forma o quê? O que está tentando dizer, Alfred? - Alfred baixa a cabeça enquanto sob seu braço direito trazia firmemente o jornal do dia.

-Alfred: De outra forma teria saído apesar de não estar em condições de fazê-lo. Isto saiu nos jornais de hoje. - Alfred mostra o jornal a seu patrão que lê horrorizado o título: _Massacre no hospital._

-Bruce: Oitenta e nove mortos... isso foi noite passada. Mas como ninguém soube? Alfred, devia ter se esforçado para me acordar.

-Alfred: Mesmo que conseguisse, o senhor chegou aparentemente depois de ocorrido o crime, que foi por volta de uma e meia da madrugada.

-Bruce: Uma e meia? Foi poucos minutos depois de ter deixado o hospital. Já tinha saído, não lembro muito bem... - Alfred se vira para a bandeja que deixara na mesa.

-Alfred: Para que se recupere, trouxe o jantar, senhor... - Alfred se volta para a cama, onde Bruce Wayne já não estava, nem em lugar algum do quarto, a janela estava aberta. - ...mas vejo que irá jantar fora.

...

Cena do crime, 07:27 p.m.

O hospital está isolado pelas fitas amarelas da polícia, ainda eram realizadas investigações e os repórteres cobriam o fato. Um vulto de morcego cruza o alto dos edifícios e entra por uma das janelas do hospital sem que ninguém o visse. Ao passar por um quarto Batman vê uma série de camas manchadas de sangue e o piso também com algumas marcas de mãos e pés, o detetive rapidamente entende que pertencem às vítimas que tentaram se arrastar para pedir ajuda. Toca o solo com suas luvas fitando cada forma que mostravam as manchas, esperando detectar uma marca em particular.

Batman abandona o quarto e no corredor encontra um rastro ignorado pelos investigadores, um padrão de manchas da mesma cor na parede e no chão que mostravam o avanço de uma pessoa que não pertencia ao pessoal médico nem de limpeza. O rastro o leva pelo corredor na penumbra, entre as manchas de sangue espalhadas pelo chão e paredes até o necrotério. A porta, assim como as que eram cenas de crime, estava marcada pelas fitas amarelas. Batman pragueja ao ver duas silhuetas de corpos desenhadas com giz, sabe que Harold foi a primeira vítima. Apanha pequenos rastros de terra que estavam nessa área do piso e outra porção numa das mesas de autópsia, então vai até a mesa onde havia um microscópio e compara essas duas amostras enquanto tira de seu cinto outra amostra de terra que colhera anteriormente e a examina atentamente no microscópio.

-Batman: Coincidem.

...

Central de Polícia, 07:57 p.m.

O comissário James Gordon entra na delegacia escapando das perguntas dos repórteres. Todos os que trabalhavam ali o vêem entrar só de soslaio, já que estava de muito mau-humor. Uma oficial se aproxima antes que entrasse em seu escritório.

-Gordon: Ah, Montoya. Já tem o último relatório?

-Montoya: Sim senhor, aqui está, embora não tenha progredido muito.

-Gordon: Hum. Ouça, quero que façam uma lista dos presos em Arkham e Blackgate e vejam quais estão foragidos. Comparem o modus operandi com o deste último crime, vejam se encontram semelhanças que os aproximem.

-Montoya: Sim senhor. - Gordon entra em seu escritório fechando a porta, a sala estava às escuras e ele acende as luzes, ao fazê-lo a figura do homem morcego aparece a seu lado. Qualquer outro teria tido um sobressalto ao ver tal imagem, mas não James Gordon, que já o esperava.

-Gordon: Demorou a aparecer.

-Batman: Não é ninguém de Arkham, é alguém novo.

-Gordon: Suponho que se refira ao assassino do hospital. O que o faz pensar que um novato matou oitenta e nove pessoas burlando a segurança e sem que ninguém percebesse o que ocorria ali dentro?

-Batman. Porque não é um novato, e não é um louco como os de Arkham. Temo que estejamos lidando com um assassino fora do comum, mas ainda não entendo muito bem o que está havendo, só o Coringa poderia responder.

-Gordon: Coringa? Imagino que também veio por isso. Depois que você o capturou em Nova York, ele nunca voltou a Arkham.

-Batman: Quê? - diz surpreso e enfurecido, novamente esse palhaço escapava bem debaixo do seu nariz.

-Gordon: Sim, parece que os guardas de Arkham que foram buscá-lo eram seus capangas.

-Batman: Esse maldito. - Batman olha pela janela do escritório contemplando a cidade.

-Gordon: Espere um momento! Antes que desapareça diga o que sabe sobre este assassino, suponho que não seja o Coringa.

-Batman: Não, embora esse palhaço tenha algo a ver. Em Manhattan, esse louco roubou um cadáver e estava fugindo com ele quando o prendi. Trouxe o corpo para que o examinassem, fiquei enquanto o analisavam até me assegurar de que não teria uma bomba ou agente biológico mas não havia nada, era um simples cadáver.

-Gordon: E o que isso tem a ver?

-Batman: Encontrei um rastro de terra do assassino do hospital e ele coincidiu com uma amostra de terra que peguei das botas desse cadáver.

-Gordon: Quê? Está me dizendo que esse cadáver é o assassino?

-Batman: Já vi muitas coisas, James. E embora pareça absurdo, pode chegar a acontecer. Mas o Coringa tem algo a ver com isso, se é que estamos falando de um morto vivo. Primeiro tenho que encontrá-lo.

-Gordon: Isso já é demais, começo a pensar que estamos loucos, você por dizer e eu por acreditar.

-Batman: Às vezes questiono a sanidade de minhas ações. - o comissário observa Batman que olha a cidade de uma forma estranha, se volta para ver o relatório que recebera para verificar se algo os ajudaria, mas ao olhar de novo para o homem morcego este já havia desaparecido da sala.

-Gordon: Sanas ou não, suas ações têm evitado que esta cidade caísse nas mãos de loucos em muitas ocasiões. Só que este novo convidado, duvido muito que seja um louco.

Em algum lugar, 08:05 p.m.

_**A porta se abre com um golpe, isto acorda os pacientes que dormiam. Ao vê-lo começam a gritar aterrorizados, ele avança e mata o que estava à direita, uma mulher tenta fugir mas ele a pega pelo braço e a joga contra a porta para esmagar sua cabeça ao fechá-la, seu grito se afoga. Outro tenta desesperadamente sair pela janela, mas ele já estava frente a ele e o agarra pela roupa e o atravessa pela janela para cair e bater no chão com violência. O último que não pode se levantar de sua cama o vê chegar e nem pode gritar devido a seu estado, só vê o punho vir contra seu rosto fazendo-o atravessar a cama e atingir o solo. Ele observa seu trabalho e segue seu caminho...**_

O assassino acorda sem que estivesse dormindo, segue seu rastro olhando o panorama da sala de um edifício abandonado. É impossível saber o que Jason busca, ou o porquê de estar vigiando a cidade desse lugar. Em sua mão direita havia um facão coberto de sangue que agarrava com firmeza ao ouvir vozes que provocavam estranhos ruídos em sua cabeça.

_Mate o morcego... mate o morcego Jason... saia para matar... saia para matar... HA HA HA HA!..SAIA PARA MATAR!_

...

No estacionamento de um parque, só havia um carro e uma casal de jovens ali, o banco de trás do carro se mexia devido obviamente ao que estavam fazendo. Num momento a garota fica por cima de seu namorado, no meio da ação olha pela janela avistando uma figura que os observava a alguns metros de distância, a garota ao vê-lo rapidamente se abaixa para se esconder.

-Michael, tem alguém olhando pra nós. - sussurra a garota ruiva.

-Hã? Onde? - o rapaz olha pelas janelas para todos os lados, mas não chega a ver ninguém.

- Por ali... juro que estava ali... era alguém bem grande.

-Calma, só está nervosa por alguém nos ver. Mas isso é o que torna mais excitante! Vamos, continue!

-Mas Michael, eu... Ali está, veja! - uma figura obscura passara frente aos olhos da jovem rapidamente.

-Que, onde? - o rapaz olha pela janela semi-aberta mas não vê nada, achando que sua namorada estava vendo coisas. - Eu disse que não tem ning... - Michael não termina sua frase pois uma mão o agarra pelos cabelos apertando sua garganta contra o vidro da janela, e um violento movimento faz com que o mesmo vidro sirva para separar sua cabeça do corpo. Com o movimento o corpo cai sobre a garota, cujas roupas são manchadas com o sangue que jorrava do pescoço, ela grita horrorizada diante da cena.

-AAAAH! MICHAEL! AAAAH! - a figura de Jason surge diante da garota que tenta sair do carro, mas sem conseguir abrir bem a porta por seu nervosismo, Jason a vê e pega seu facão.

O Batmóvel cruza as ruas em baixa velocidade, sobre ele estava uma parabólica que permitia a Batman captar qualquer som dentro de uma determinada área, seja um grito ou disparos, o que lhe daria alguma esperança de encontrar o assassino que procurava, embora isso dependesse de muita sorte. Mas esta é sua noite, pois consegue escutar os gritos de uma mulher perseguida. O Batmóvel vira uma esquina e passa pelo Parque Gotham.

A jovem conseguira sair do carro, gritando por ajuda sem que ninguém respondesse, por isso continua a correr. Olha para trás e vê o homem com máscara de hóquei seguindo-a andando, mas Jason se desloca de uma forma estranha, pois seus passos lhe permitem de alguma forma avançar vários metros, como se fosse um fantasma.

-Não, não, não, afaste-se de mim, vá embora! Alguém me ajude! - a garota corre desesperadamente, entre seus soluços grita por ajuda e ao ver a rua vazia dobra uma esquina, mas se detém ao encontrar um beco fechado por uma enorme cerca, a garota hesita em saltá-la por achar que não conseguiria, olha para trás, não havia sinal do assassino por perto. Lentamente avança para sair do beco, suas pernas não obedeciam pelo medo de encontrar-se com ele, caminha apoiada na fria parede, faltava pouco para sair e virar à esquerda e fugir o mais longe possível, mas de repente ouve passos na sua direção. - Aah, não! - a jovem cai sentada e tenta se levantar e ir até a cerca, uma figura surge, a moça dá um grito que chama a atenção de quem passava por ali, era um policial.

-O que está havendo?

-O-o-oficial... m-me ajude... - diz entre soluços, o oficial usa a lanterna para poder ver a garota e ir ajudá-la.

-Acalme-se, está tudo bem. - o oficial se aproxima da jovem, mas esta vê algo aparecer repentinamente atrás dele, era o assassino que vinha atrás dela.

-Nããoooo! A-atrás de você!

-Que?- o policial se vira e tem um sobressalto ao ver o enorme homem de máscara. Ao ver que empunhava um facão o policial rapidamente saca sua arma apontando para ele. - Solte a arma agora!

Jason olha para ele inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça, o oficial se desconcerta por não ter resposta ante a ordem. Jason levanta o braço com o facão, o oficial se descontrola e atira. Mas Jason continuava de pé, apenas estremecendo, podia-se ver seus olhos, a pupila diminuía ao redor do vermelho que cobria seus olhos. Jason deixa cair o braço no ombro do policial, cortando seu corpo ao meio. A garota dá um grito horrorizada, Jason a vê e vai até ela, erguendo seu facão para matá-la.

-Não não não... por favor não...

Jason ataca com sua arma mais uma vez, porém um objeto em forma de morcego atinge sua mão fazendo-o soltar o facão. O assassino olha para trás, a figura de um enorme morcego surgia descendo, a garota o reconhece.

-BATMAN! - Batman cai na frente de Jason e lentamente se levanta de forma lúgubre com sua capa cobrindo seu corpo e seus olhos sem pupilas encarando fixamente o assassino que lhe devolve um olhar ausente de vida e emoção.

-Batman: É você! Como pode ser? Diga quem é! - Batman podia ver a morte em seus olhos, lembrava dessa figura, a figura de seus sonhos que recentemente o atormentava como o assassino que havia levado seus pais e que também o matava. Batman retorna à realidade e grita para o assassino porém ele não responde, o cavaleiro das trevas permanece alerta a todos os seus movimentos até que a garota agarra repentinamente seu braço.

-Batman, por favor, ele...

-Batman: Saia daqui, salte essa cerca e siga em frente! - a garota se assusta mas obedece e se dirige até a cerca para subi-la, Batman dá uma rápida olhada nela e imediatamente se volta para o assassino, que já está com o facão na mão outra vez. Batman se surpreende, seus movimentos parecem lentos mas de alguma forma ele podia se mover repentinamente sem que seus olhos percebessem.

Agora com a arma em mãos, Jason a aponta para a garota que ainda subia pela cerca, Batman o observa calculando o momento. Jason joga o facão na garota, que se vira e o vê vir direto contra seu rosto, mas o facão é detido, Batman reagira saltando e agarrando-o pelo cabo. Em seguida joga a arma para longe, mas Jason já havia se movido e repentinamente aparece surpreendendo o homem morcego dando-lhe um abraço de urso pela cintura que começa a estalar seus ossos.

-Batman: Aaagh! Solte-me maldito! - Batman bate com as palmas abertas nos dois lados do pescoço do assassino mascarado mas ele parece não ter nervos para serem afetados, apenas aperta com mais força, uma força incrível que ele poucas vezes havia sentido, tinha que agir rápido do contrário sua coluna se partiria como um graveto. Rapidamente apóia seus pés nas coxas do assassino e agarra seus braços para se inclinar para trás, conseguindo dar um giro e fazer ambos caírem no chão. Batman rola pelo solo e põe seu joelho e mão no chão para se levantar, Jason também se recupera e avança até ele. Mas o homem morcego se adianta desferindo um soco em seu rosto, Jason dá um passo atrás mas logo se recupera, Batman vê que o golpe não surtiu efeito nele. Jason também dá um soco, mas o herói mascarado o evita se abaixando e responde com um golpe no estômago do assassino, seguido de outros dois no rosto e um chute giratório que manda Jason contra uma parede, este reage e agarra seu oponente pelo pescoço e avança para batê-lo na parede de outro prédio, Batman enlaça suas pernas no braço que segura seu pescoço e gira violentamente mandando Jason ao chão de tal forma que dobra o braço chegando a romper a articulação do ombro, Jason tenta se levantar mas leva um golpe na nuca que bate sua cabeça fortemente no solo. Batman o observa com cuidado, o assassino não se movia até que repentinamente tenta se levantar de novo mas recebe outro chute na cabeça fazendo-o bater no solo com mais força, com isso Batman parecia ter deixado o estranho assassino inconsciente.

O homem morcego vê o corpo do policial partido em dois enojado pela forma tão sanguinária de matar desse monstro, depois confirma que a garota já está longe e segura. Dá uns passos até o rádio do policial para avisar à central do ocorrido mas não consegue ver que Jason se levanta e recupera o facão, o som do fio cortando o ar chega a seus ouvidos, Batman vê de relance como a arma se dirigia a suas costas. Em décimos de segundos reage, seu corpo se flexiona para dar um salto e escapar do ataque mortal, mas Jason consegue cravar seu facão na perna esquerda do morcego, atravessando seu traje.

-Batman: Aaaaaarrrhhh! -o sangue de Batman corre pelo solo, Jason está por cima dele, pegando-o pela perna e o levanta arremessando-o fortemente contra a caçamba de lixo ao lado, sem soltá-lo o joga na parede onde bate com as costas deixando fissuras nela, ele cai cuspindo sangue. Batman rapidamente tira o facão que estava cravado em sua perna e o joga no braço direito do assassino cortando os tendões de seu antebraço. O detetive esperava com isso inutilizar seus dois braços, mas vê atônito que Jason desdobra o braço que havia fraturado no ombro e tira o facão do outro braço sem qualquer hesitação, como se não sentisse nada. Batman não podia mais se mover com rapidez para esquivar o ataque de Jason, mais uma vez se via em seu sonho, como o menino indefeso diante da figura desse assassino bestial, saído do próprio inferno e enviado para matá-lo. Quando este está prestes a esfaqueá-lo se ouve uma explosão que atinge Jason e o joga direto na parede.

-Rápido, saia daí! - Batman olha para a entrada do beco, uma mulher de cabelo preto e curto em uniforme policial com um rifle havia aparecido - Morra, Jason! - mais uma vez ela atira, as balas que disparava empurram Jason até a escuridão do beco. Batman se arrasta apoiado na parede para ir até a policial.

-Batman: Quem é você?

-Isso não importa agora, esse monstro ainda está vivo.

-Batman: O quê? - Batman olha para onde Jason caíra sacando um bumerangue do cinturão, a policial se aproxima com sua arma alerta a qualquer movimento que possa sair da escuridão, quando uma luz ilumina o beco surpreendendo-a, quando se vira vê que Batman usava uma pequena lanterna. - Sumiu...

-O que disse? - ela se volta para o beco olhando para todos os lados, o corpo do assassino havia sumido como se nunca tivesse estado ali. - Escapou de nossa vista, não gosto disso. Será melhor sairmos daqui e não jogar em seu terreno. A propósito, você está bem? Sua perna ainda sangra? - os dois saem do beco e ao caminhar alguns metros a moça pára ao ver que Batman se virava para ela. - Nossa, nem mesmo se queixa, mas não banque o durão comigo, está sangrando, o que significa que é humano e precisa cuidar dessa ferida.

-Batman: Eu o farei, mas primeiro tem que me dizer quem é você.

-Sou uma oficial transferida de outra cidade, meu nome é Kimberly Reed, mas... pode me chamar de Kim. É um prazer conhecê-lo, ouvi falar muito sobre você.

-Batman: É muito estranho que uma simples oficial tenha esse tipo de rifle.

-Kim: Bom, é que já o tinha de meu último posto.

-Batman: E como sabia que depois de ter disparado duas vezes ele continuava vivo? - Kim morde os lábios diante dessa pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo atrás. - Diga, por que o chamou de Jason?

-Kim: Por que estou sendo interrogada desse jeito? Se não se lembra salvei sua vida. - Batman fica observando-a. Kim ouve um automóvel se aproximando, mas não era qualquer veículo, era o Batmóvel, que pára ao lado de Batman.

-Batman: Precisa me acompanhar, tenho que fazer algumas perguntas.

-Kim: Eu também tenho algumas perguntas, mas não estou com vontade de perguntar nem de responder, então se me dá licença. - Kim se vira rapidamente e começa a correr, Batman tenta segui-la mas sente a perna ferida e se apóia no carro, apenas observando como a oficial monta numa moto e se afasta. Ele decide não segui-la pois pressente que não será a última vez que a encontrará. O homem morcego sobe em seu carro e ativa um dispositivo para se comunicar com a mansão.

-Batman: Alfred, prepare os instrumentos para fechar uma ferida profunda.

-Alfred: _Vejo que será uma noite ocupada de costura, senhor. -_ o Batmóvel parte, sendo observado pela figura do assassino de máscara no alto de um edifício, imóvel como pedra, sem respirar, em sua cabeça continuava ouvindo as vozes.

_Sim Jason... mate-o... você pode matá-lo... mas primeiro... SAIA PARA MATAR! HA HA HA HA HA!_

Pouco tempo depois Batman já chegara à caverna, sendo socorrido por Alfred que sutura a ferida em sua perna depois de aplicar alguns anti-sépticos. Mais tarde, o homem morcego pesquisa em seu computador arquivos de assassinos seriais nos Estados Unidos através da rede, uma longa lista, mas ele investigava o nome Jason, que lembrava ter ouvido a policial Kim mencionar quando atirou. Batman se detém num arquivo em especial, o perfil de um assassino que não tinha foto, apenas descrições e sua data de falecimento, há mais de 10 anos.

-Batman: É ele? Jason Vorhees? É o mesmo demônio do inferno que vi?

_**Fim do segundo dia**_


	3. Quinta Feira 12

_**Batman x Jason**_

_**Sexta-Feira 13 em Gotham City**_

_**Quinta-Feira 12**_

* * *

><p>04h30.<p>

Uma motocicleta viajava por uma estrada de Gotham City. Montada nela ia uma misteriosa mulher de uniforme policial em alta velocidade, vencendo habilmente as perigosas curvas do caminho sobre a parede rochosa, cujo precipício levava ao mar. Chega a uma área pouco afastada da cidade, numa cabana que encontrara abandonada perto do bosque. A casa estava parcialmente queimada e se encontrava em más condições, mas era suficiente para o que precisava, ter um lugar onde ficar e poder guardar o armamento que trouxera, incluindo uma escopeta, três pistolas, uma faca e várias granadas.

Após reabastecer sua moto ela entra na cabana e se recosta numa cama improvisada de trapos e jornais. Não pode dormir, apesar de estar muito cansada de sua caçada. Uma caçada que consumira 15 anos de sua vida. Se acomoda, sentada com os joelhos junto ao peito enquanto observa a foto que segura. A imagem mostra um casal com uma menina juntos numa poltrona. Uma amostra do carinho que partilhavam. Esse carinho lhe foi roubado há 15 anos.

_- Corra Kim!_

_Uma lembrança passava por sua mente, daquela noite fatídica quando seus pais foram assassinados. Não quer fechar os olhos porque sabe que se o fizesse estaria de volta àquele momento. Mas está terrivelmente cansada, e suas pálpebras pesam._

_- Corra com todas as suas forças e não olhe para trás!_

_-Kim: Não mamãe... o monstro vem aí!_

_-Por isso precisa correr, eu cuidarei para que o monstro desapareça, mas você precisa correr para que não te aconteça nada. Anda logo, saia daqui e vá até onde trabalhamos, te encontrarei lá! - a menina com olhos úmidos dá passos para trás tentando obedecer sua mãe enquanto se ouviam vários disparos e coisas que se quebravam dentro da casa onde estavam. A menina de cabelos negros dá a volta e tenta correr, tal como disse sua mãe. Mas ao dar os primeiros passos algo cai poucos metros a sua frente. Era a cabeça de seu pai._

Kimberly Reed abre seus olhos exaltada e ofegando. Sentia como se algo lhe tivesse tirado todo o ar. Olha uma última vez para a foto antes de guardá-la e se levantar enquanto assistia o sol nascer iluminando a sempre sombria Gotham City. Só uma palavra sai de seus lábios:

-Kim: Jason...

...

Mansão Wayne.

Bruce Wayne se encontrava frente à tela do grande computador na caverna analisando uma infinidade de arquivos de perfis criminais. Os diferentes monitores mostravam arquivos de jornais, notas e outros dados sobre o criminoso que estava no centro da tela, cuja foto estava perdida, mas havia sido feito um retrato falado de diferentes testemunhas. Era o lendário assassino da máscara de hóquei, o mesmo que o cavaleiro das trevas vira com seus próprios olhos.

-Alfred: Lutou com um cadáver, senhor?

-Bruce Wayne: Não... era como se fosse a própria morte... implacável.

-Alfred: Bom Deus, senhor! Como poderá deter tal criatura sobrenatural? - Bruce fica pensativo, sem responder por alguns momentos, apenas observava o retrato falado e algumas fotos onde ele não aparecia bem, mas em todas via o mesmo em seus olhos, esse vazio coberto de escuridão. Havia visto em seus inimigos olhos que diziam muitas coisas, como loucura, vingança e ódio. Mas este era diferente, era uma espécie de máquina andante, sem capacidade de raciocinar. Como poderia vencê-lo sem conhecer seus motivos, sem saber qual seria seu próximo movimento?

-Bruce Wayne: Não sei... não tenho a menor idéia de onde pode ter surgido nem seu objetivo... Mas sei de alguém que talvez saiba. - Bruce se levanta e se prepara para vestir uma roupa normal. - Até agora só atacou de noite, por alguma razão ele sabe que é quando pode me encontrar... e de um jeito ou de outro, eu o deterei.

...

Gotham City, ao pôr-do-sol.

Os olhos do assassino se abrem como se a escuridão o ativasse. No lugar onde estava escondido começa a se mover e sair até as ruas de Gotham, enquanto um homem de sobretudo o observava do alto de um prédio com binóculos, só se distinguia um tenebroso sorriso.

O assassino da máscara de hóquei é visto passando por alguns transeuntes de um bairro perigoso. Mesmo caminhando no meio da rua não parecia fora do comum ver um sujeito tão estranho, afinal de contas ali havia um morcego de dois metros saltando pelos edifícios e uma centena de loucos pelas ruas. Jason seguia seu caminho sem se virar, mas sua presença havia sido notada por membros de algumas gangues que estavam estabelecidas ali. De uma hora para outra, vários criminosos, drogados e arruaceiros cortam seu caminho e o encurralam. Jason se detém, como se examinasse essas criaturas de roupas estranhas. Um deles saca uma navalha e dá alguns passos para encará-lo.

-Hei amigo, não pode passar, este território é minha propriedade e para passar tem que pagar uma taxa. - porém, Jason não responde. O cara da navalha se irrita facilmente e o toma pela gola colocando a lâmina em seu pescoço - Está surdo? Estou dizendo que... AAARRH!

Jason havia tomado a mão do marginal com a navalha e apertava quebrando seus ossos contra a arma. O marginal gritava se afastando dele, os demais não duvidam e cinco deles sacam suas pistolas e disparam. Uma dúzia de balas atinge o corpo de Jason num instante. Mas só fazem com que dê alguns passos para trás e se recupere rapidamente.

- Que diabos...? - um dos bandidos examina sua arma para verificar se tudo estava bem, entretanto não vê o rápido movimento de Jason que o pega pelo pescoço e o levanta, apenas apertando sua mão Jason quebra o pescoço do infeliz. Um de seus amigos chega e bate na cabeça de Jason com sua pistola, este só se abala e faz o mesmo movimento para golpeá-lo, mas com tanta força que lhe arranca a cabeça, os outros bandidos vêem a cabeça voar derramando sangue sobre eles até bater numa parede e abrir o crânio. Isso faz com que muitos deles comecem a pensar em fugir. Mas Jason continuava se movendo, encurralando um, que dispara sem lhe causar dano algum, ele chega a ver os olhos mortais desse assassino antes de receber um rápido e brutal golpe da mão direita de Jason que atinge seu peito e o atravessa, arrancando seu coração. Jason o espreme até esmagá-lo para depois se desfazer do corpo.

Depois de ver essas cenas as pessoas em volta e até os membros das gangues olham com muito medo para essa criatura demoníaca que parecia ter saído do próprio inferno. Um policial ouvira todo o barulho feito ali, e apesar de que mesmo os guardiões da lei temiam entrar nesse bairro ele se aventura. Os gritos de mulheres e homens que fugiam de onde Jason estava podiam ser ouvidos a várias quadras dali. No meio do caminho viu como um corpo saiu voando para cair de forma estrondosa no asfalto. Repugnado por como terminou o corpo com alguns ossos saindo da carne, se apressa para deter essa coisa que estivesse cometendo atos tão terríveis. Ao chegar num cruzamento vê a figura de Jason caminhando lentamente, o oficial usa seu rádio para pedir ajuda, porém nesse momento Jason olha para ele.

-Aqui é o oficial Miller, solicito reforços... - num piscar de olhos Jason já estava sobre ele, o oficial saca sua arma e dispara mas as balas só o atrasam um pouco. - ...Reforços na Quinta com Brown! Reforços na Quin...! - a voz do oficial é cortada quando seu crânio é esmagado pelos punhos de Jason.

...

Central de Polícia.

O comissário James Gordon e o detetive Bullock foram os primeiros a receber essa transmissão. O comissário sabia que se tratava do assassino que Batman estava perseguindo e por que estava estranho no outro dia, por isso não hesita em enviar várias patrulhas ao encontro desse estranho e novo psicopata.

-Gordon: E ativem o sinal. - ordena a um de seus tenentes, confiando que Batman seguramente irá para lá.

...

Em poucos minutos seis patrulhas partem em grande velocidade rumo ao local da transmissão do policial assassinado por Jason, e não demoram a chegar e localizar um estranho sujeito que andava tranqüilamente a passos lentos no meio da rua, perto de um mercado e um posto de gasolina. Dois carros se posicionam na frente de Jason e os outros o cercam.

- Pare agora mesmo! Coloque as mãos sobre a cabeça e deite no chão! - ordenava um oficial através de um megafone. Entretanto Jason não lhe dava atenção, e leva sua mão direita a seu lado onde levava uma faca de cozinha normal, com a qual um dos marginais o atacara. Com um rápido movimento ele a joga direto na garganta do oficial que falava no megafone, que cai moribundo ao solo. Após uma ordem de outro oficial começa o tiroteio, com pistolas e escopetas que só fazem Jason recuar um pouco até um dos carros, parece que com tantos disparos o encurralaram. Porém ele arranca o capô do carro da polícia e o usa para golpear um deles, em seguida se aproxima de mais um e os outros param de atirar para não arriscar a vida do companheiro. Jason o agarra pela roupa e como se fosse um boneco o joga contra uma das bombas de gasolina do posto, quebrando-a e fazendo o combustível jorrar pelos tubos. O policial ainda continuava vivo e por isso Jason se aproxima dele.

-Não atirem! Não atirem! - mas um disparo se ouve e logo que Jason estava perto uma bala provoca uma grande explosão no posto, que quebra os vidros dos automóveis. O tenente xinga quem fizera esse disparo, milagrosamente sobreviveram por estar a uma distância segura. Mas nisso vêem um corpo cair e bater no capô de um carro. O automóvel chega a saltar após receber esse peso. O corpo de Jason estava inerte em chamas sobre o carro, os oficiais o vêem apontando com suas armas e se aproximam cautelosamente.

-Está morto. - declara um dos policiais.

-Será? Levou mais de cem tiros e não caiu. - rebate outro que mantinha firme sua arma.

-Olhe só, não está respirando. - dizia outro mais ousado que se aproximava um pouco.

-Chamem os bombeiros e que apaguem esta coisa também. - falava o tenente pelo rádio, mas justo nesse momento Jason se levantava agarrando os pescoços dos policiais que estavam dos dois lados e os bate pela cabeça, quebrando seus crânios. Os policiais que restavam se sobressaltam ao ver o demônio em chamas, o tenente frente a ele fica atônito enquanto Jason o pega com as duas mãos pelo rosto chegando a queimá-lo, e com um movimento brusco faz sua cabeça girar 180 graus.

Os oficiais restantes já não sabiam o que fazer, nem as balas nem o fogo podiam pará-lo e Jason continuava caminhando até eles envolto em chamas. Quando então um deles olha à esquerda e vê que um automóvel vem em grande velocidade, então avisa a seus companheiros para sair do caminho o mais rápido possível. O Batmóvel havia chegado.

Jason se vira mas não consegue evitar ser atingido pelo carro do Batman. Agora não ia subestimá-lo, depois de ver tudo a que havia resistido e pelo que fizera em seu último encontro. Jason estava em cima do capô do Batmóvel que viajava em alta velocidade, não lhe permitindo fazer nada além de se segurar com força. Seu corpo em chamas de alguma maneira adquire forças depois de uma sacudida de sua cabeça e se aproximando da janela olha Batman para depois começar a bater no vidro.

-Batman: Este é um vidro reforçado, pode bater, quero ver até onde chega sua força. - o Batmóvel dava voltas com grande rapidez entrando numa rua escura. Jason se levantava, suas chamas pouco a pouco se apagavam devido à velocidade do vento e continuava a bater no vidro várias vezes só com as mãos, após algumas tentativas uma pequena rachadura se abre no pára-brisas. Batman então aciona um botão no painel fazendo uma descarga elétrica atingir Jason. Assim que Jason se solta o Batmóvel freia de repente, fazendo o impulso lançar o monstro para dentro de um edifício abandonado, atravessando uma parede.

O homem morcego sai do carro sabendo que isto ainda não terminou e que com certeza o assassino da máscara de hóquei estaria de pé em poucos momentos. Porém ele não podia esperar por isso, tinha que entrar nesse edifício escuro. Supunha que esse ser não possuía a capacidade de criar uma estratégia para fazê-lo cair numa armadilha mas não se confia, teria que fazê-lo cair em uma. No entanto, ao pisar num dos degraus para entrar pela porta que consistia em simples tábuas de madeira pregadas, pára ao ouvir algo. Alguém havia chegado seguindo-o, e apesar de andar sigilosamente não era um profissional, pelo menos não do nível de Batman. Nesse momento o cavaleiro das trevas gira e com sua capa cobrindo o movimento de sua mão lança uma lâmina que se enterra no solo diante do pé da mulher que havia chegado.

-Batman: É você. - a garota olhava surpreendida como essa coisa esteve a centímetros de atravessar seu pé, ou ele errara ou eram verdade as histórias que ouvira sobre Batman e sua grande pontaria. O cavaleiro das trevas a reconhecia como aquela mulher que lhe ajudara na noite anterior, e a quem esperava encontrar. - Oficial Kim Reed.

-Kim: Me impressiona sua memória, não me esqueceu. Ou será que causei uma boa impressão?

-Batman: Por que quer tanto apanhar Jason? Diga o que sabe sobre ele.

-Kim: Ouça! A única coisa que tem que saber é que não pode detê-lo facilmente. Até agora ninguém nunca conseguiu matá-lo, de alguma maneira ele sempre volta, e acredite, sem minha ajuda não poderá fazer nada. - Batman se coloca a sua frente examinando-a com seus olhos penetrantes, mas Kim era uma garota que havia visto os olhos da morte na sua frente, Batman reconhecia o olhar daqueles que passaram por isso e deduz que talvez Kim esteja atrás de Jason por motivos pessoais.

-Batman: Disse que não se pode matá-lo. Não farei isso, eu o prenderei. Mas não quero que cruze meu caminho. Fique aqui. - Batman lhe dá as costas para adentrar o edifício abandonado. Kim obviamente não gosta que a menosprezem e a deixem para trás.

-Kim: O quê? Não ouviu o que eu disse? Nem mesmo um marmanjo vestido de vampiro me dirá o que fazer. - Kim dá um passo para entrar e seguir Batman, mas este se vira para ela e lança outra lâmina que se crava no solo a poucos centímetros de seu pé esquerdo. Isto a faz parar de repente, aquela pontaria já não era coincidência ou sorte.

-Batman: Não me obrigue a te imobilizar porque não estou com humor para gastar mais armas com você. - Batman se vira e entra na penumbra do prédio condenado que parecia poder vir abaixo a qualquer minuto. Kim não tem escolha além de esperar, pelo menos até encontrar sua entrada livre. Ao inspecionar o edifício chega a avistar um sujeito de sobretudo e chapéu no telhado, isso lhe chama a atenção e quando tenta vê-lo de novo para observá-lo melhor o sujeito já havia sumido. Isto lhe dá um mal pressentimento e parte até as escadas de um edifício ao lado.

Ao chegar no telhado pelas escadas de emergência não vê nada suspeito, salta até o edifício onde entrara o vigilante noturno para revisar com mais cuidado. Saca sua arma preparada para qualquer coisa que surja na noite. Entretanto a figura do sujeito de sobretudo aparece sigilosamente sem que ela notasse. Um golpe na nuca derruba a garota que cai e perde os sentidos, perante a risada macabra de seu agressor.

O ruído era sepulcral, combinado com outro em diferentes pontos, que os ratos faziam ao se mover. Como se sentissem que o mal havia entrado nesse lugar. Sabia onde havia se metido, sozinho, com um assassino imortal que parecia de outro mundo. Poderia até entrar na boca do inferno ao querer enfrentá-lo sozinho, mas sabe que de jeito nenhum poderia deixar alguém mais cair nas mãos dessa coisa. Essa coisa... O que era? A imagem do assassino mascarado na noite que seus pais morreram não saía da sua cabeça. Era a morte da qual havia escapado quando era criança... viera por ele, mas seus pais impediram. E agora voltara!

Por trás de Batman, como se surgisse da escuridão, Jason aparece de repente e o pega pela cabeça para depois batê-lo numa parede, a qual cede devido ao já fraco material e abre um buraco com o impacto. Batman reage dando um chute no estômago de Jason, mas não surte o efeito necessário para afastá-lo o suficiente. Jason o agarra pelo pescoço e o vira até ele. Estavam cara a cara, podia ver seus olhos, vazios e traziam a morte, que não podia ser detida. Por acaso sentia medo?

No entanto a força empregada por Jason ao estrangulá-lo o faz voltar à realidade. Era realmente forte, não podia se soltar do golpe... mas para Batman não era nada que já não tivesse enfrentado antes. Com um pisão de seu pé sobre o de Jason consegue fazer o piso de madeira sob eles ceder e tirar seu equilíbrio. Concentrando os golpes no mesmo ponto do braço esquerdo o faz soltá-lo para depois agarrar seu outro braço e dar um chute certeiro no cotovelo para quebrá-lo. Batman se move para trás se afastando dele para recuperar o fôlego. Jason que tinha a perna presa no chão consegue se levantar e ajeitar seu braço de uma forma incomum, torcendo-o para ajeitá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Batman: Já vi que vai me dar trabalho. - Jason se move com uma velocidade anormal, desferindo um golpe que Batman quase não evita. Ele espera um segundo ataque para esquivar saltando para o alto ao mesmo tempo em que saca de seu cinturão uma corda com um tipo de flecha com gancho na ponta, então enlaça a corda no pescoço e braço de Jason e coloca a ponta numa pistola apontando para o teto. A pistola dispara e a flecha com a corda sai disparada levando Jason para cima atravessando vários andares até chegar ao teto de cimento e cravar-se ali.

O assassino fica pendurado, mas seu peso faz a corda ceder e se soltar, Jason cai pelos mesmos buracos que fizera, mas no final lhe esperava uma rede armada por Batman, a qual se fecha automaticamente quando ele cai. O assassino fica preso tentando se libertar mas apesar dos arames se estirarem um pouco, pareciam agüentar.

-Batman: Esse arame é reforçado com vários compostos de fibras. Vai demorar muito para arrebentá-lo, ainda mais se te der um tranqüilizante. - Batman saca uma pistola com um dardo que o atinge no pescoço. Parecia ter a situação sob controle ao ver como Jason ia cedendo aos poucos.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA!

-Batman: Que?... Essa risada... Não... - a risada macabra ecoava junto com o som de palmas, uma figura de sobretudo ia entrando no cômodo onde Batman estava. Apesar da escuridão, sua pele branca e seu grande sorriso resplandeciam. - Coringa!

-Coringa: Querida, cheguei. - seus olhos iam às mãos de Batman que ia sacar algo de seu cinturão, mas o Coringa mostrava rapidamente uma arma. - Ah ah ah, não, não, não, nada de jogos de tiro ao alvo, Batman. Creio que conhece minha nova mascote. - atrás dele puxa uma garota para usar como escudo enquanto aponta para sua cabeça com a arma.

-Batman: Kim... - Batman afasta as mãos para que o louco não fizesse nenhum movimento repentino. Ele o conhecia, sabia que se não fizesse algo era capaz de matá-la, mas também havia Jason, aparentemente sua ressurreição tinha algo a ver com o palhaço. - Deixe-a ir.

-Coringa: Ah, vamos Batman, já jogamos isto muitas vezes, sabe que não é assim tão simples.

-Kim: Me solte, seu palhaço doente e nojento!

-Coringa: Elogios não funcionam comigo, meu bem. Hahahaha!

-Batman: Então vamos continuar jogando. Eu farei as perguntas. - diz de repente para chamar sua atenção enquanto planejava algo para soltar Kim.

-Coringa: Gosto de jogos.

-Batman: O que foi que fez com este monstro, pra que queria trazê-lo de Manhattan?

-Coringa: Jason... Jason é... meu filho... - diz com um semblante triste ao baixar os olhos.

-Kim: Que?

-Coringa: Hahaha! Deviam ter visto suas caras, hahahaha!

-Batman: Chega! - Batman fazia menção de pegar um bumerangue, mas o Coringa o detém ao forçar sua arma na cabeça de Kim. Seu olhar psicótico mostrava que estava desfrutando desse momento.

-Coringa: Jason será minha nova arma para espalhar o terror e a loucura. Quando terminar sua tarefa as pessoas terão tanto medo que não sairão de suas casas à noite.

-Batman: Isso não combina com você, Coringa. Você ama o espetáculo, de que serviria ter todo o público sem sair de casa? - Coringa leva a mão à testa.

-Coringa. Ah, servirá sim... Não pode ver a essência do show! As pessoas pensarão estar seguras em casa, mas isso mudará quando bombas começarem a explodir dentro delas. A histeria tomará conta de todos, não saberão se saem ou ficam. Por que de qualquer forma vão morrer! Hahahahaha!

-Kim: E você acha que pode controlar Jason? Nenhum de vocês sabe do que é capaz, ou sequer o que é!

-Coringa: Ele é um assassino sem cérebro, chato, monótono, cuja única vantagem é ter um corpo cheio de proteínas que lhe permite continuar e continuar. Você sabe Batman, como o coelhinho do comercial das pilhas. Hahahaha! - como se ouvisse isso, Jason começa a se mover com mais violência, tentando romper a rede onde estava preso. Batman olhava hora para ele, hora para a arma do Coringa. - Você quer a garota, Batman? Então solte o gorila. Se não soltá-lo em cinco segundos ela terá um lindo buraco na cabeça.

-Batman: Coringa...

-Kim: Não faça isso, mate-o de uma vez por todas ou muitos vão sofrer!

-Coringa: 3 segundos Batman... 2 segundos... - Batman não tinha escolha, apesar de ter dado muito trabalho capturá-lo podia fazê-lo de novo, mas não podia devolver a vida de Kim. - 1 segundo... pena do herói que não salvou a...

-Batman: Espere! - Batman aperta um botão em seu cinturão e a rede se abre libertando Jason.

-Kim: Não...

-Coringa: Bom menino... Aqui está seu prêmio! - Coringa empurra Kim para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que aponta com sua arma para ela. Batman vê e faz um esforço para pegá-la pela mão. Coringa prepara com seu polegar a bala e põe seu dedo para apertar o gatilho. A mão de Batman alcança a de Kim e a puxa para ele, está a ponto de girar quando Coringa dispara.

Mas da arma só sai uma bandeira com a palavra "BANG". Coringa gargalha enquanto Batman e Kim rolam pelo chão, o cavaleiro noturno cobrira Kim com sua capa e ao ver a piada do Coringa sente um forte desejo de lhe dar uma surra, mas se volta e vê que Jason havia se levantado e se aproximava do Coringa, que apenas sorria.

-Coringa: Prazer em conhecê-lo em pessoa... bom, ao vivo... bom... você sabe. - Coringa lhe estende a mão direita para cumprimentá-lo. Diante da surpresa de todos Jason lhe dá a mão também. Mas em seguida a aperta e lhe quebra os ossos, Coringa dá um forte grito. -Aaaaauuu! Minha mão, desgraçado! Minha mãooo! - mas Coringa tira essa mão de seu braço. - Hahaha! É de mentirinha. Achou divertido? - Coringa se recosta em Jason que não pode fazer nada, faz um movimento para agarrá-lo mas se detém. - Ah ah, não, não. Vê este chapéu? Enquanto o usar você não pode me fazer nada, tem uma carta do Chapeleiro nesse cabeção. Por isso está sob meu controle. Hahahaha! Hã? - Coringa pára de rir ao ver como Jason o pega pelo braço.

-Kim: Te disse que não se pode controlá-lo. Ele é um demônio do inferno!

-Coringa: Sim, sim, sim, blá, blá, blá. - Coringa afasta a mão do assassino enquanto cruza os braços e o olha nos olhos. - Escute grandalhão, sei de outras formas para te controlar... Ouviu falar de Crystal Lake? - Jason que estava lutando contra si mesmo para se libertar desse controle imediatamente pára e se tranqüiliza. - Eu sou o único... que pode te levar até lá.

Batman ouve e aproveita esse momento para lançar um batrang que acerta o chapéu do Coringa e o derruba de sua cabeça. Coringa faz uma cara de assustado frente ao grande assassino, mas dirige sua careta até Batman mudando-a para um olhar e sorriso sinistros.

-Coringa: Jason, vou te dar um castigo por me desobedecer. - Coringa tira de seu sobretudo um objeto com pontas afiadas que enterra no peito de Jason. - Divirta-se. - Coringa joga uma esfera que ao bater no chão libera uma cortina de fumaça permitindo-lhe escapar. Batman e Kim não viam nada, estavam às cegas e com dois assassinos ali. Batman tenta ir atrás do Coringa, e ao se virar Jason está ao seu lado. Mas o que mais preocupa Batman é a coisa que o Coringa enterrou no assassino mascarado.

-Batman: Uma bomba! - Batman empurra Kim pela primeira porta que vê, a garota cai rolando fora do prédio sem conseguir evitar. Batman fica sozinho com o monstro e uma bomba que indicava faltar menos de um minuto para explodir.

Jason faz o primeiro movimento agarrando-o pela capa para golpeá-lo, mas Batman é mais rápido e lhe dá um soco com muita força no rosto. Isto o atordoa e ele aproveita para saltar e cravar um batrang do lado esquerdo de seu pescoço. Mas Jason reage pegando-o pelos ombros e girando-o até batê-lo fortemente no piso. Jason ia atacá-lo quando Batman revida com uma joelhada em sua cabeça, rapidamente se levanta e desfere outro golpe que Jason bloqueia e o puxa para golpeá-lo no abdômen, deixando Batman sem ar. O relógio marcava 30 segundos.

O assassino o ergue colocando-o sobre sua cabeça e levanta seu joelho preparado para batê-lo ali e partir sua coluna. Batman estava fraco mas não podia ficar ali, se levasse esse golpe morreria. De sua luva esquerda saca uma pequena navalha que normalmente usa para cortar amarras, mas desta vez usa para cravá-la no olho de Jason. Este sente o ataque e joga Batman no chão, que rola e ataca em seguida com um chute na lateral de Jason. Mas o monstro agarra sua perna e começa a esmagá-la.

-Batman: Aaarrh! - porém Batman via a oportunidade para pegar a bomba, e sacando rapidamente seu disparador de gancho com corda, coloca a bomba nele e a manda para cima. A bomba explode no último andar, provocando um desabamento que leva tudo abaixo. Batman continuava seguro por Jason e só tinha uma chance para se salvar.

Mas justo nesse momento escuta a voz de Kim mandando-o se abaixar. A oficial tinha uma escopeta que dispara bem no peito de Jason fazendo-o soltar Batman, que não perde tempo e ainda tomando impulso com muita dor em sua perna toma Kim pela cintura e sai do edifício no exato momento em que o teto cai sobre eles.

Vários minutos se passam. Não haviam rastros do Coringa ou Jason, ambos desapareceram. Batman e Kim descansavam num beco com o Batmóvel a seu lado. O homem morcego se ressentia por sua perna, que havia sido ferida antes pelo facão de Jason e outra vez foi castigada.

-Kim: Ei, ainda não me agradeceu por ter te salvado duas vezes.

-Batman: Não devia ter entrado, sua vida correu perigo.

-Kim: Vejo que a gratidão não é um de seus fortes. - suspira resignada.

-Batman: Diga... Quem é na verdade? Por que persegue Jason?

-Kim: Não precisa ser detetive para saber isso, não é? Bem... Jason... ele... - as imagens de seu pesadelo voltavam a ela.

_Corra Kim!_

_Ela pára ao ver como a cabeça de seu pai caía e rolava pelo chão até seus pés descalços. Seu sangue caíra em seus cabelos longos e escuros, ficou muda ao tentar gritar, rapidamente se vira para ir até sua mãe, mas a encontra pendurada pelos cabelos segura pelo grande homem da máscara de hóquei. A mãe gritava com toda sua força esperando que alguém viesse ajudá-las, mas ninguém apareceu. Jason enterra o facão através de seu corpo, várias vezes. A menina vê desesperada o fio da arma aparecer várias vezes pelo corpo de sua mãe, que pára de se mover. O assassino a joga de lado e desce os degraus da casa para se aproximar da menina que permanecia chorando, esperando de alguma forma a morte pelas mãos desse monstro. Porém o assassino passa por ela e continua seu caminho._

-Kim: Era um... era um monstro... - diz, com voz entrecortada ao lembrar desse momento que volta em pesadelo todas as noites. - Parecia a morte que me perdoou dessa vez... porque levou meus pais...

-Batman: A morte?

-Kim: Era tão aterrador... estando eu indefesa... Ele me tirou as pessoas que amava, tirou meus pais e continua matando pessoas! Alguém tem que detê-lo! Por favor... - um trovão ressoa na cidade, precedendo as gotas da chuva que vai caindo. Kim permanece fitando Batman, havia chegado a tal desespero que implorava sua ajuda.

-Batman: Eu o deterei. - um relâmpago o ilumina. A chuva cai, as nuvens cobriam a noite e o assassino seguia seu caminho.

_**Fim do terceiro dia**_


	4. Sexta Feira 13

_**Batman x Jason**_

_**Sexta-Feira 13 em Gotham City**_

_**Sexta-Feira 13**_

* * *

><p>Gotham City. 18h35.<p>

Muitas nuvens cobriam o céu quando o sol começava a se pôr, não se podia ver muita diferença no panorama devido à eterna penumbra que cobre esta cidade. Uma criatura da noite se move por cima dos edifícios.

Dentro de um museu está um grupo de pessoas assustadas, pois um bando de ladrões invadiu o lugar com violência fazendo de reféns todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Era um grupo armado e parecia bem treinado, pois encurralaram todos os visitantes e empregados num só lugar dentro da sala de exibição do século XVI. No comando estava um estranho homem trajando uma vestimenta elegante e uma cartola, sentado numa cadeira e mesa daquele século, tranqüilamente bebendo uma taça de chá. Era conhecido como o personagem da história de Alice no País das Maravilhas: o Chapeleiro Maluco.

-Chapeleiro: Boa noite, estimados companheiros apreciadores de arte, assim como este servo que terá o papel de anfitrião esta noite. A verdade é que estamos esperando certo... convidado especial cuja presença será notória, hehehehe.

-Senhor Chapeleiro! - gritava um dos capangas do criminoso, que se vira para ver que haviam capturado uma policial que tentara entrar escondida no museu.

-Deixe os demais irem, já tem a mim! - dizia a policial de cabelo preto curto, enquanto o Chapeleiro se levantava ainda com a taça de chá na mão para examinar a presa que capturara.

-Chapeleiro: Vejo que não sabe como funcionam as coisas por aqui, jovenzinha... o que é lógico, se tratando de alguém que não é policial de Gotham City. - diz ao tomar a placa em seu peito com violência, o que o faz receber um olhar de fúria ao mesmo tempo em que a policial tenta dar um chute que o Chapeleiro evita. Depois disso, o capanga que a segurava a derruba e coloca seu pé sobre seu pescoço com sua arma apontada para sua cabeça. - Diga: quem é?

-Dane-se... - o sujeito que a prendia no solo pressiona o pé no pescoço da policial causando-lhe dor, para depois revistar suas roupas procurando sua carteira, na qual encontra sua identidade.

-Chapeleiro: ...Kimberly Reed, hã?...E o que a traz aqui?

-Kim: Trouxe uma pequena surpresa...

De repente se ouve algo no teto, o Chapeleiro manda seus homens se manterem em alerta, mas momentos depois uma grande sombra vai se aproximando e entra por uma das janelas quebrando-a. Os pedaços de vidro voando depois do estrondo abrem caminho para uma figura trajando uma grande capa negra que lembrava sombrias asas de morcego. Um dos capangas só consegue dizer uma coisa:

-BATMAN! - o bandido recebe várias navalhas que se enterram em seu braço deixando cair a arma que segurava. O homem morcego cai dando um chute em outro dos criminosos, deixando-o fora de combate. O Chapeleiro não estava surpreso, como se estivesse esperando, apenas faz um sinal para mandar atacar o vigilante noturno. Nesse momento Kim aproveita que seu captor se distrai e com um movimento de suas pernas lhe aplica uma rasteira fazendo-o cair no chão, depois toma sua arma e o golpeia com ela.

Batman se move para trás de uma coluna escapando das balas que iam contra ele. Bastou uma rápida olhada para saber que quatro bandidos estavam atirando. Não tinha outra saída, tinha que sair rápido antes que Kim e os reféns corressem perigo, por isso se afasta do pilar ficando à vista para atirarem nele, mas Batman havia estendido antes sua capa se escondendo atrás dela, o que lhe permitia mandar dois bumerangues acertando nas cabeças dos bandidos. Em seguida utiliza a pistola com gancho para se pendurar no corrimão do segundo andar e esquivar as outras balas. Batman cai sobre um dos atiradores, golpeando-o e lançando seu corpo em outro bandido armado.

-Kim: Conseguiu. - dizia Kim surpresa ao ver como ele havia vencido todos os capangas do Chapeleiro, que era o único ainda de pé e Batman, depois de ter posto fora de combate o último, instantaneamente já tinha preparado suas lâminas na mão direita para se virar e lançá-las contra ele. Mas ao se virar para ele, se detém ao ver que está tranqüilamente de pé tomando sua taça de chá.

-Chapeleiro: Bravo! Magnífico como sempre! Você venceu, Batman. - diz para depois dar outro gole no chá. - Todos os demais podem ir e obrigado por sua atenção.

-Batman: O que pretende? - pergunta intrigado pela atitude, suspeitando de uma armadilha.

-Chapeleiro: Por acaso não ouviu? Você venceu, só falta me entregar à policia que a qualquer momento chegará... oh, veja aí estão. - fora do museu se ouvem as sirenes das patrulhas chegando. - Todos podem ir, já acabou. - Batman ainda estava preparado para qualquer coisa, em guarda. - Ah, vejo que não acredita em mim... bem, que tal isto? Você chegou antes da polícia porque recebeu um sinal de seu vigilante misterioso que havia um assalto no museu... bem, fui eu quem mandou esse aviso utilizando uma freqüência que sabia que só suas fontes poderiam decifrar.

-Batman: E por que fez isso? Para chamar minha atenção?

-Chapeleiro: Isso mesmo... estava me procurando, não? ...Eu sei, a razão pela qual estava me procurando foi o uso que o Coringa está dando a uma de minhas cartas de controle mental. Bem, tornei mais fácil a busca, só chamei a atenção para que chegasse até mim o quanto antes. - Batman guarda suas lâminas sob sua capa e se aproxima do Chapeleiro pegando-o pelas roupas ameaçadoramente.

-Batman: Então vamos conversar... Kim, espere a polícia mas não fale muito, volto logo.

-Kim: Ei, espere um momento, isto também me interessa. - nesse momento os policiais entram derrubando a porta dessa sala, apontando para todos os lados atentos a qualquer perigo que houvesse.

-Batman, já pode soltá-lo. - dizia um policial que só recebia um duro olhar de Batman, que em seguida solta uma esfera no chão que libera fumaça, ocultando-os. Quando se dissipa todos vêem assombrados que os dois não estavam mais ali.

Batman e o Chapeleiro se encontravam agora no telhado do museu, o homem morcego o solta sem nenhuma amabilidade para que pudesse falar.

-Batman: Diga o que sabe. O que o Coringa realmente está planejando?

-Chapeleiro: Vejo que não caiu naquela história de soltar Jason na cidade para depois colocar bombas nas casas. Não, na verdade nem eu sei o que o Coringa está planejando... só que quando veio até mim, pedindo que lhe ajudasse com alguns cartões de controle da mente... eu o conheço, é mesmo engraçado e divertido... mas houve um momento em que não pude ver seu sorriso maníaco nem seus olhos loucos... não... era na verdade uma expressão séria... Por Deus, foi só um instante! Mas ao vê-lo tive um medo que jamais havia sentido. - dizia mostrando sinais de ansiedade ao lembrar. - Por isso não pude negar o que pediu, nem mesmo pedi algo em troca. Entendeu, Batman? Seja o que for que levou o Coringa até Manhattan... não é para nenhuma piada que ele está preparando... desta vez para ele não é divertido.

-Batman: Era isto o que queria me dizer?

-Chapeleiro: Sim, embora não acredite... estava pedindo por ajuda. - Batman lança um cabo que se enrola no Chapeleiro, imobilizando-o. - Ei! O que está fazendo?

-Batman: De qualquer forma, vai voltar para Arkham.

-Chapeleiro: Sim, sim, já sei. - diz resignado.

Após Batman entregar o Chapeleiro à polícia, ele e Kim estão no Batmóvel, percorrendo as ruas de Gotham em direção à estrada que sai da cidade. Kim ainda tinha algumas dúvidas, estava claro para ela que Batman não era alguém que falava muito e só o fazia quando necessário, nem sequer respondia suas perguntas amavelmente. De alguma forma Kim via essa dureza que o vigilante lançava até ela e os demais como algo bem conhecido, como se pudesse se ver refletida.

-Kim: Essa couraça...

-Batman: Que?

-Kim: Esse traje... disfarce de morcego... é uma couraça, todos usamos algo assim mas o seu é especial, deve ter ocorrido algo para que essa couraça crescesse dentro de você até cobri-lo... eu sei, já passei por isso, é algo que te impede de ter uma vida normal, quando fica obcecado por um objetivo que te marcou.

-Batman: Não é obsessão... "Nunca tive certeza disso..." Fiz uma promessa... que ninguém mais pôde nem esteve disposto a fazer.

-Kim: Eu também fiz... jurei deter Jason, eliminá-lo da face da Terra pelo que me fez, destruiu minha vida e continua livre sem pagar por isso.

-Batman: Sim... vai matá-lo. E depois? Se só viveu para a vingança então está perdida, não importa se matar Jason ou ele te matar, de qualquer forma sua vida já acabou.

-Kim: E você? Por que continua fazendo isto?

-Batman: Nestas ruas, crianças podem perder seus pais por culpa de algum bandido armado, essa arma foi conseguida com um traficante que a comprou de um vendedor que não se importa com qual uso terão essas armas. Há muitos tipos de mal neste mundo e um mal menor pode ter me afetado diretamente, mas esse é só mais um galho de uma árvore que continua apodrecendo minha cidade. Uma vez eu também estive desprotegido, e assim como eu muitos estão agora e não posso simplesmente deixar as coisas assim. A vingança no fim só te deixará morrer sozinho, sem ter conseguido nada além de seu dever.

-Kim: Nossa... sabe muito sobre isso. Teve vinganças a cumprir?

-Batman: Você nem imagina...

-Kim: Talvez possamos conversar sobre isso, tomando uma xícara de café mais tarde... - Batman a olha surpreso, esse último comentário o desconcertou por um momento, Kim apenas sorria levemente mas seu olhar ainda mostrava tristeza. Nesse momento algo começa a soar, Batman aperta alguns botões e uma tela surge no painel de controles do Batmóvel.

-Batman: "O"?

_-A informação foi mais difícil de conseguir que o normal mas aqui estou, "B". - _Batman ouvia a voz através de um comunicador sob sua máscara. Do outro lado da linha se encontrava Oráculo, também conhecida como Bárbara Gordon e antigamente como Batgirl. Agora numa cadeira de rodas, ajuda os outros heróis de Gotham com uma grande rede de informação.

-Batman: Vou passá-la para o alto-falante, tenho companhia.

-Oráculo: _Ok_.

-Kim: Quem é?

-Batman: Não pergunte quem é, mas sim o que sabe.

-Oráculo: _Justo o que queria saber. Consegui isso de relatórios policiais e alguns artigos de revistas sobre o paranormal. O assassino que procura: Jason Vorhees. Nascido em 13 de Junho de ano desconhecido em Wessex County, Massachusetts. Característica comum com a qual é descrito: uma máscara de hóquei portando arma branca, foi visto durante vários anos principalmente num acampamento perto de Crystal Lake, uma lagoa em Massachusetts, que certamente é para onde está indo agora._

-Batman: Sim, é o que me indica um rastreador das cartas do Chapeleiro, estou usando uma como base para rastrear uma freqüência que está implantada dentro da cabeça de Jason.

-Oráculo: _Não esperava menos. Mas... há algo mais... de fato são várias coisas... Encontrei uma notícia de um jornal de Massachusetts, aponta a morte de um menino de 10 anos num acampamento em Crystal Lake, o menino se chamava Jason Vorhees._

-Kim: É ele. Falam muitas coisas, mas a principal é que Jason foi um menino que morreu afogado e que ressuscitou para se vingar.

-Batman: São só lendas.

-Kim: Você mesmo viu como ele resistiu a tantos disparos e tetos caindo sobre ele e continua de pé como se não fosse nada.

-Oráculo: _Acho que podemos considerar isso, afinal de contas não é a primeira criatura do além que já enfrentamos._

-Batman: Mas todos tem o mesmo problema, é muito difícil se livrar deles.

-Oráculo: _Isso mesmo... Batman, a outra coisa, tenho que dizer em particular._

-Batman: Pronto.

-Oráculo: _Um misterioso ser com as mesmas características foi visto em duas ocasiões em Gotham City... uma foi há 24 anos em 13 de Agosto e outra foi há 10 anos em 13 de Maio..._

-Batman: Há 24 anos...13 de Agosto...

-Oráculo: _Eu sei... há 24 anos morreram Thomas Wayne e sua esposa._ - o Batmóvel sai da pista, um grito de Kim faz Batman se recobrar e rapidamente retomar o controle e continuar com a mesma velocidade em seu caminho, tudo o que podia pensar era nesse pesadelo que teve há duas noites. Foi isso por acaso uma lembrança que teria escondido em seu subconsciente e que não havia surgido até agora que viu esse assassino? Foi por acaso Jason o verdadeiro assassino aquela noite? - _Bruce, precisa se controlar! Ainda não temos certeza se existiu alguma relação entre ele e a morte de seus pais ou se foi só um imitador que ouviu alguma destas lendas e se vestiu como ele_.

-Batman: E a ligação com o Coringa? O que ele tem a ver com tudo isto?

-Oráculo: _Ainda não sei... Mas dentro de dois meses farão 10 anos da primeira aparição pública do Coringa_.

-Batman: Isso não esclarece nada... Investigue nomes de pessoas relacionadas com Jason ou crimes dele em Massachusetts e que tenham estado em Gotham City ou morem lá.

-Oráculo: _Levará algum tempo, mas faça-me um favor e fique concentrado, precisa encontrar Jason e o Coringa, que certamente estará lá. Câmbio e desligo_.

-Batman: "Concentrado? Como me manter concentrado se existe a possibilidade de encontrar o verdadeiro assassino de meus pais? O verdadeiro ser que veio do inferno e marcou minha vida me transformando no que sou hoje. Me perdoou aquela vez... teria voltado por mim, ou para que eu cumpra minha vingança?"_ -_ pensava o homem morcego, meditando enquanto dirigia rumo ao ponto indicado no radar. Não levaram mais de 40 minutos para chegar ao destino, próximo a Crystal Lake.

...

Crystal Lake, Massachussetts. 20h45.

O bosque que cercava o velho e abandonado acampamento de Crystal Lake ficava tétrico à luz da lua, mas havia figuras dentro dele que eram a razão para ter medo. Uma das figuras sondava o lugar, seguida por acompanhantes portando armas. O que estava no comando era reconhecido rapidamente pela cor roxa que vestia, era o Coringa.

O palhaço do crime observava demoradamente uma velha árvore frente a uma das cabanas próximas ao lago. Na árvore se encontravam talhados vários nomes feitos pelas crianças que passaram diferentes verões ali. Coringa observa e passa sua mão sobre um nome em especial que dizia: Jeannie.

Nesse momento algo chama sua atenção, o som de um motor não muito longe. Um motor familiar.

-Coringa: Rapazes, temos uma praga de roedores voadores gigantes por aqui. Façam o favor de eliminá-lo, he he he he.

-Sim senhor! - diz um dos capangas do Coringa, eram cinco ao todo, armados com fuzis AK-47 vasculham diferentes lugares ao redor onde se ouvira um misterioso barulho. Coringa fica sozinho, logo seu sorriso se apaga de seu rosto e coloca suas mãos para trás.

-Coringa: A verdade é que nem eu sei porque tive que vir até aqui...

Sobre os galhos de uma árvore próxima estavam Batman e Kim escondidos. Batman observa com binóculos e um microfone direcional para ouvir o Coringa.

-Kim: Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

-Batman: "O", se já tiver a lista que pedi, procure o nome de uma mulher chamada "Jeannie". - enquanto Oráculo atendia ao pedido, Batman continuava observando o estranho comportamento do Coringa.

-Coringa: Sei que hoje faz 10 anos, mas não sei exatamente de que... segui seu rastro por dez anos sem saber o que me motivava. Sua roupa está fora de moda, sua personalidade é ridiculamente chata, não me serviria de nada além de escudo nos tiroteios, mas uma parte de mim continuava te procurando até que o achei em Manhattan... Curioso, não acha? Como numa piada sem sentido em que não se sabe porque o personagem faz o que faz já que nem ele sabe, talvez por isso seja engraçado.

-Batman: Jason está próximo e o Coringa sabe.

-Kim: O que vai fazer?

-Batman: Você fica aqui. - Batman se prepara para saltar lançando um cabo até outra árvore para se balançar até o alto da cabana silenciosamente. No exato momento em que alcança a cabana, recebe uma mensagem de Oráculo.

-Oráculo: "B", tenho o que pediu. Houve uma pessoa morta em 13 de Maio quando Jason foi visto em Gotham City. O nome da falecida é Jeannie Napier, estava grávida de 7 meses quando morreu eletrocutada em sua casa. Jeannie Napier, antes se chamava Jeannie Stanton e esse nome apareceu no registro que tirei das listas de crianças que foram ao acampamento de Crystal Lake, e apareceu no mesmo ano que Jason Vorhees. Jack Napier, seu marido, também desapareceu essa noite. Possibilidade: Jason teve motivo para ir a Gotham City buscar todas as crianças que estiveram lá quando morreu afogado, por isso Jeannie e seu marido podem ter sido assassinados por ele... a menos que o Coringa... - Batman franze a testa no momento em que vê o Coringa raspar o nome de "Jeannie" talhado na árvore, enquanto seguia falando aparentemente sozinho.

-Coringa: A verdade é que, de qualquer maneira... tudo que sei é que te trouxe aqui para... Matar você. - Coringa se vira com um olhar psicótico, e da mesma escuridão a figura de Jason aparece, surgindo primeiro sua máscara e depois seu corpo coberto de feridas e um facão na mão disposto a despedaçar o palhaço.

-Batman: Não! - Batman se prepara para saltar, ao mesmo tempo em que o Coringa levanta sua mão direita revelando uma pistola com um cano de cinco centímetros de largura a qual dispara bem no peito de Jason, o som da bala explodir no corpo do monstro ressoa fortemente e o lança para o interior do bosque. Batman se surpreende ao ver isso e cai de pé a poucos metros do palhaço, que se volta para ele apontando sua arma.

-Coringa: Será que esta é minha noite de sorte? Hahahahaha!

-Batman: Ah! - se ouve o som da explosão da pólvora. Coringa atira contra Batman, mas este já lançara um batrang antes de ter saltado e cai justo no momento em que acerta a mão com que o Coringa segurava a arma, mas apesar de Batman se mover, a bala raspa seu ombro direito e faz com que gire no ar caindo ao chão. Apenas um raspão bastara para rasgar seu braço.

-Coringa: Aarrhh... Poderia deixar de me aborrecer apenas por uma mísera noite? Aceite o fato de que esta noite você não está sob os refletores, hehehehe.

-Batman: Jeannie Napier... - Coringa imediatamente olha para Batman com os olhos arregalados.

-Coringa: O que foi que disse?

-Batman: Jeannie Napier... supostamente assassinada por Jason em Gotham City... Foi por isso que o trouxe? Queria se livrar pessoalmente dele?

-Coringa: Ha... Ha ha ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Coringa começa a gargalhar segurando a barriga, Batman tem problemas ao se levantar devido à dor em seu ombro.

-Batman: Por acaso a verdade também te faz rir? Responda! Quem é ela?

-Coringa: Esse nome... hahaha... na verdade me soa... hahaha... familiar... mas me faz rir, hahahaha, não saber por que. Só sei que quero matar Jason, e se tiver que te matar no processo... será um prazer! - Coringa tira uma navalha de sua manga, mas justo no momento em que ambos iam se enfrentar, se ouve um grito desesperado de um dos capangas sofrendo uma morte horrível, os sons de ossos se partindo e sangue jorrando são claramente ouvidos. Os outros quatro homens correm do bosque até onde estava seu chefe. - Bando de inúteis. É só uma pilha de carne petrificada!

Jason estava no meio do bosque, a seus pés estavam os pedaços que restaram do capanga que acabara de assassinar, se agacha pegando uma pedra do tamanho de sua mão e com fúria a atira com muita força até onde estão todos. A pedra voa como uma bala e acerta um dos capangas, atravessando sua cabeça na frente do Coringa.

-Coringa: Por culpa desse maldito vou ficar sem empregados. Atirem! - os três homens restantes usam suas armas descarregando sua munição na direção que veio a pedra. Batman ativa sua visão noturna observando que Jason já não estava mais lá.

Do galho da árvore onde estava, Kim podia ver um rastro se movendo entre as árvores e entrando no acampamento. Vê como os outros estão ocupados procurando em outro lugar, se quisesse matá-lo esta era sua oportunidade. Um dos capangas estava recuando assustado, dava a volta para recarregar melhor e tentava se esconder ao lado da cabana, mas sua munição de reserva cai e tenta pegá-la no chão, mas quando a alcança alguém pisa sobre ela, ao olhar para cima vê a grande e tenebrosa figura de Jason, um relâmpago no céu o ilumina.

O capanga tenta escapar, mas Jason o pega pelas roupas e o joga contra a parede da cabana, o cúmplice do Coringa só vê como o facão de Jason vai até ele e num instante se enterra em sua cabeça, não dando tempo nem de gritar. Enquanto o monstro continua cortando o corpo pendurado na parede, Kim se aproxima por trás dele sacando sua escopeta.

-Kim: Enfim te peguei... - Jason a ouve, parando e se virando para ela, prepara seu facão mais uma vez para matar, mas Kim furiosamente se lança com a escopeta e salta para encaixá-la fortemente no pescoço de Jason. - Engula isto, maldito! - Kim dispara explodindo parte do pescoço de Jason e jogando-o dentro da cabana ao atravessar a fraca madeira.

Coringa e Batman ouvem o barulho do disparo e rapidamente percebem que estão dentro da cabana, os outros dois capangas esperam alguns momentos antes de entrar, Batman começa a correr para dentro dela mas o Coringa o detém.

-Coringa: Você não está convidado, terá que esperar aí fora. - Coringa vira a navalha, Batman entende tarde o que ela realmente era, um disparo sai do cabo da navalha atingindo-o e jogando-o para trás, ele cai na margem do lago com metade do corpo submerso. Coringa gargalha antes de entrar e ordenar a um de seus ajudantes que vigie o homem morcego. Batman estava prestes a se afogar mas não podia se mexer e ia perdendo os sentidos lentamente.

Enquanto isso, num dos quartos dentro da cabana, Kim entra com sua arma na mão, mas não via sinais de Jason. O quarto estava vazio e a porta aberta levava pra dentro da cabana. Cautelosamente e sempre vigilante a qualquer movimento, sai do quarto continuando sua caçada, sabendo que a qualquer momento podia ser ela a cair. A porta levava à sala e ao refeitório, havia um corredor que ia ao banheiro e a outros quartos e ao lado dela, as escadas para o segundo andar, tudo estava velho e caindo aos pedaços, sem nenhuma luz que pudesse ajudá-la. Nesse momento estava completamente sozinha e com um assassino do além espreitando, talvez não tenha sido boa idéia entrar.

Um ruído soa a suas costas, algo salta e chega até ela por trás.

-Kim: Aah! - Kim se move rápido, virando para disparar mas ainda sentia algo a suas costas. Quando pára observa que era um rato que fugia da cabana. Kim suspira, mas isso não lhe tira a apreensão. Justo nesse momento uma mão toma sua escopeta, Kim reage mas é tarde e é golpeada.

-Me dê isso! - era um dos capangas que chutava fortemente o estômago da moça, derrubando-a e desarmando-a. Kim se vira e vê o Coringa iluminar o lugar com um fósforo.

-Coringa: Precisa de luz? Hehehehe. - Coringa joga o fósforo a um lado, fazendo chamas surgirem e se espalharem pelo lugar. - Achei esse lugar muito frio, por isso espalhei um pouco de gasolina. Vai esquentar um pouco. Hahahaha!

-Kim: Não irá matá-lo com isso...

-Coringa: É o que veremos. - Coringa se agacha para segurar o rosto da jovem e nesse exato momento uma mão sinistra surge do alto e agarra seu ajudante, que grita com todas as suas forças e solta as armas ao ver que Jason o puxa para o segundo andar junto com ele e o ergue por cima da cabeça.

-Aaaah! AJUDA... - com as duas mãos Jason parte em dois o corpo do capanga, espalhando uma chuva de sangue, Coringa imediatamente pega a arma que caiu, Kim se lança pela sua, quando ambos erguem os olhos Jason já estava ao lado deles. Em seu primeiro movimento ele ataca o Coringa com um soco que o faz atravessar a parede até um quarto em chamas.

Kim fica sozinha frente a ele. Via como seu pescoço estava sem um grande pedaço que fora destruído. A única forma de detê-lo era arrancando sua cabeça, então prepara sua escopeta apontando para lá.

...

Do lado de fora, o capanga via como as bolhas no lago que indicavam a respiração de Batman iam sumindo até não restar indícios de movimento. Sem dúvida ele havia se afogado.

-Batman: _Será que... estou morto? ...posso... posso ver seus olhos... esta noite... esta máscara... vai e vem... o sangue de meus pais espirra e cai em meu rosto... Foi ele? Foi ele o assassino?... E o Coringa? É por isso que algo especial nos mantinha ligados, numa batalha sem trégua até chegar a isto? Até o ponto em que nos encontraríamos de novo com o ser que mudou nossas vidas e que só ele poderia terminar com elas... Mas... não posso morrer neste lugar... Jason é um dos galhos da maldade que combato... não posso morrer aqui... __**NÃO POSSO!**_

-QUE? - o capanga vê como Batman se levanta rapidamente em meio à água que ergue. Sua capa aberta como asas de morcego e apenas seus olhos brancos se distinguindo em seu rosto faziam-no parecer uma criatura do inferno, o criminoso reage atirando mas o vulto do homem morcego já havia sumido. Recua tremendo até bater em algo atrás de si, ele sabia que era Batman e fica petrificado de medo. O mascarado pega a cabeça do capanga e com um movimento o deixa nocauteado no solo e olha na direção da cabana que ardia em chamas quando ouve um disparo de escopeta.

-Batman: Kim! Não!

Dentro da cabana Kim atira no ombro direito de Jason impossibilitando-o de atacar com o facão, agora ele estava sem defesa tornando-se um alvo fácil para que pudesse disparar sem problemas direto no pescoço, Kim prepara o disparo e aponta.

-Kim: Este é seu fim! - Kim aperta o gatilho mas estava sem balas. A jovem não consegue acreditar. Sente então um frio metal atravessando seu abdômen. Jason enterrara seu facão no corpo de Kim. Batman derruba a porta mas chega tarde demais.

-Batman: NÃO!

-Kim: Batman... - Kim agarra o braço com que Jason segura o facão soltando um grito de fúria e cuspindo sangue e com toda sua força impede Jason de se mover. - Esta é sua chance! Corte a cabeça! FAÇA! - Batman só tinha seu batrang mas hesita, Jason leva sua mão livre até o pescoço de Kim.

-Batman: JASON! - Batman lança seu batrang direto no pescoço de Jason terminando de separá-lo do corpo, a cabeça se solta e cai ao chão assim como o corpo, Kim cai ainda com o facão enterrado nela, o herói consegue alcançá-la antes de cair, examina a ferida e fecha os olhos sabendo que era fatal. - Agüente firme. - Batman saca o facão de seu corpo causando muita dor em Kim e tirando mais sangue, então a toma em seus braços para tirá-la da cabana que ardia em chamas, a porta já estava bloqueada, só restava uma janela e ele prontamente salta por ela com Kim. Momentos depois a cabana começa a desabar consumida pelo fogo.

Batman tenta deter a hemorragia de Kim, esta apenas olha como o fogo destrói a cabana, uma lágrima corre por sua face. Olha para Batman e acaricia seu rosto.

-Kim: Você... conseguiu...

-Batman: Não fale, tenho que te levar até um hospital.

-Kim: Lamento... não poder tomar aquela xícara de café com você... mas... obrigada... de verdade... eu te agradeço...obrigada... - a mão de Kim cai, Batman entende. Não podia fazer mais nada, Kim estava morta, porém morreu tranqüila sabendo que Jason havia sido destruído.

-Batman: Já pode descansar em paz... você derrotou Jason... - o cavaleiro das trevas levanta o corpo de Kim e o carrega até o Batmóvel. Momentos depois se detém ao pensar ter ouvido algo estranho, olha para a cabana em chamas mas não acontece nada... até que de repente, pedaços de madeira em chamas saem voando. Algo saía da cabana, coberto em chamas... era Jason.

Batman deixa Kim sob uma árvore e se volta para encarar o monstro, um relâmpago anuncia a chegada da chuva, apagando as chamas na cabana e em Jason permitindo vê-lo melhor, estava com sua cabeça novamente reunida a seu corpo e disposto a destruir Batman, o cavaleiro das trevas sabe disso mas também sabe que agora está disposto a destruí-lo também.

Jason se aproxima tentando agarrar Batman, mas este se esquiva e o chuta, sem derrubá-lo, Jason vira e golpeia Batman que se cobre desviando o punho e contra atacando com uma combinação de socos que não fazem nada no corpo do assassino, este golpeia o homem morcego lançando-o duramente numa árvore. Se ressente pela ferida de bala, não perfurou nenhum órgão mas seu traje não impede que o sangue continue fluindo. Batman se vira vendo Jason sobre ele e não pode evitar ser pego pelo pescoço e erguido por ele para ser batido contra a árvore várias vezes.

-Batman: Aaaarrgh! - Batman segura com as duas mãos o braço dele e com suas pernas chuta o rosto do assassino para depois usá-las girando seu corpo e derrubar Jason usando seu próprio peso para torcer o braço e bate com o calcanhar na articulação para rompê-lo mais ainda. Jason se levanta, Batman salta dando uma cambalhota no ar se afastando dele, mas quando toca o solo, não pode acreditar quando vê que Jason já está atrás dele e rapidamente o pega pelo pescoço. - Aaghh! É... este lugar... é mais poderoso aqui... - Batman olha para o lago, de seu cinturão saca o lançador de gancho. - Mas também... foi aqui onde morreu... - Batman dispara, o gancho se prende num tronco da plataforma sobre o lago. Ambos são levados pelo cabo de Batman, que bate o cotovelo no estômago de Jason conseguindo se soltar ficando ambos sobre a plataforma de madeira. Jason olhava para o lago de um jeito estranho que Batman percebe. Isto lhe dá novas forças, se levanta e começa a golpear Jason no rosto com toda sua força, cada golpe era dado com muita fúria, a lembrança de seus pais e Kim pairava em sua mente, impulsionando-o a atacar mais e mais, levando Jason até o final da plataforma. Seus punhos cheios de seu próprio sangue continuavam atingindo o corpo de Jason.

Mas Jason ainda não estava vencido e crava seus dedos no ferimento de bala no abdômen de Batman, ele grita de dor, cuspindo sangue e dobrando-se. Jason o agarra pelo pescoço com sua outra mão, disposto a quebrá-lo. Mas a lembrança de como Kim morria em seus braços assassinada por Jason lhe dá novas forças, ele saca um batrang que crava no braço de Jason, torcendo até arrancar seu antebraço e depois ataca com um golpe em sua máscara jogando-o para trás, estava prestes a cair no lago. Mas antes que pudesse empurrá-lo, Batman leva um tiro na perna esquerda.

-Batman: Arrrhh! Que... Coringa?

-Coringa: Hahahahahaha! Surpresa! - Coringa continuava vivo, e na outra mão trazia uma bomba ativada. Olha ensandecido para Jason e continua gargalhando. - Jason! Hora de nadar! – o palhaço corre direto até Jason e se joga junto com ele no lago, prendendo a bomba no peito do assassino quando caem na água. Batman se levanta apenas para ver como uma grande coluna de água se ergue do lago, produto da explosão. O homem morcego observa o que pode com sua visão noturna, o lago era imenso e dava num rio, não sabia o que havia acontecido mas mesmo ferido mergulha buscando rastros do Coringa e Jason.

Após duas horas de busca, Batman sai do lago pela última vez, sem ter encontrado os corpos de ambos, ao que parece foram feitos em pedaços ou levados pela correnteza até o rio. A chuva havia cessado, era hora de ir para casa.

...

Uma semana depois.

No cemitério, num lugar afastado junto a uma grande árvore se encontrava um túmulo que levava escrito o nome de Kimberly Reed e a figura com a lúgubre capa esvoaçando do cavaleiro noturno frente a ele.

-Batman: O lago e o bosque foram vasculhados... nada foi encontrado... Jason desapareceu... sua vingança foi cumprida como queria enfim, espero que possa descansar agora... apesar das investigações não há provas de que Jason esteve mesmo em Gotham City... naquela noite. O nome de Jeannie Napier sumiu da base de dados de Oráculo sem deixar rastros, ainda não sabemos como, e era a única pista que tínhamos do passado do Coringa, de quem tampouco se teve notícias, pode ter morrido nessa explosão, mas não me surpreenderia em vê-lo de novo. Kim... sim, eu sei de vinganças, pra falar a verdade, é parte do que me mantém em minha cruzada todo estes anos... mas também é por pessoas como você, que não pude salvar e a quem prometi seguir em frente, continuar vivendo e lutando... isso é Batman... isso é o que me impede de morrer...

A lua surge, as estrelas cintilam na noite, entretanto não é só o que resplandece no céu. O sinal de Batman rasga o céu iluminando-o, chamando o protetor de Gotham City, e ele atenderá ao chamado.

...

Perto de Crystal Lake.

Vários animais bebem do rio, mas pressentem algo e se afastam rapidamente. Algo começa a sair da água e colocar seus pés em terra firme. A máscara branca de hóquei que porta, brilhando à luz da lua o distingue rapidamente... ele a tira de sua cabeça e um malévolo e mais aterrorizante rosto branco se revela.

-Coringa: Eu voltei! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

_**Fim.**_

* * *

><p>Notas do Autor: Bem, cheguei ao fim deste divertido e saudável fic, hehehe, espero que tenham gostado os fãs de Batman e Jason. Quanto às dúvidas do mistério que surgiu em torno de Jeannie Napier, bom, na graphic novel "A Piada Mortal", esse era o nome da suposta esposa do Coringa antes de ser o palhaço criminoso, onde no final o próprio Coringa declara não recordar muito bem seu passado já que às vezes lembra-se de um jeito e outras vezes de outro. Mas tomei isso como uma forma de envolver o Coringa com Jason de uma forma inesperada, assim como Batman, no final o mistério fica aberto ao pensamento de quem leu. Espero que tenham gostado desta história, obrigado por lerem e até a próxima.<p> 


End file.
